Our Memories
by ltifal
Summary: Before they go scattered around the globe, they were given time to do as they pleased. This fic is a part of 'It's Cooking Time' but can be read individually
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress note: this is filler part of cooking time, it was just for my amusement only and I'm kinda out of idea right now for the cooking part. Gomen - nasai **

**m(_ _)m**

**Warning: grammar **

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer attached**

_Our Memories_

_Part One_

"So, There it is! Milos Island!" The seven years old blue hair boy shouted excitedly, tugging the hand of his calmer friend toward the front of the small fisherman boat. On the same time his purple hair friend, Mu elevated to the same direction while the biggest boy of them run toward it.

"So that is your home, Milo?" Mu said in curiousness, he had just notice that the boy disappeared for two weeks for the last two years while the other gold saints' candidate rarely leave sanctuary.

"Yep!" Milo's eyes twinkled slightly. Every year since he was taken away from the island, papacy always makes sure to let him back to it for 15 or so days. At first, it was really strange to be separate from his friends and papacy but as soon as he was carried into his supposed to be his former home and settled down with a man who was quite familiar, who's turn out to be his dad, the boy can't wait to be back. This year, he finally attained his gold cloth and would be on advance training so papacy had decided to let all the 'just graduated' gold saints to spend one month as they please before sending them scattered around the globe to finish their training.

The trio older gold saints had decided to venture out to Europe and accompany by a silver saint much to Deathmask's dismay. The 13 years old twin and reluctant Aiolos (since he had to left his brother while Aiolia was adamantly to stay with his friends) had gone to travel around Greece, lucky for them that they were deemed responsible enough to not get into a trouble or two so there was no chaperone assigned for the trio oldest. Now then… the younger six had decided to stay in Sanctuary for a while but without any schedule, the boys were all bored. And after the dead half-burned frogs found in papacy favorite hot spring water, Shion had enough and decided to send all of them to the place 'where they are safe and a bonus babysitter who would be very responsible with the kids since one of them **is** his son'. That's why, here they are; standing near the railing as the boat slowly approached the island.

"Um… are you guys all right though?" The aquamarine hair boy asked while looking at two figures who were still sitting on the floor,looking pale green.

"Urgh…" was all that Shaka could manage while Aiolia began to gag once again. Except Milo obviously, they were all first timer on the boat. No effect at all on Alderbaran and Camus, while Mu elevated quickly as he felt a slight nausea. Shaka at first tried his meditation but it proven was a bad idea as he couldn't focus on it at all and Aiolia, well… as soon as the boat took off, he began to gag and throw up.

Minutes later, the boat finally stopped near the small deck on the small island, Aiolia quickly ran out and planted his legs into the wooden deck.

"Land! Finally!" He cried loudly almost wanted to kiss the plank… Shaka though wobbly was walking toward the plank in a more reserved manner but relief had been shown on his face.

"You, all right?" The youngest saint asked in concern.

"I need to refocus my meditation…" he murmured, a little disappointed with himself, Mu was patting him his back slightly.

Alderbaran, Milo and Camus finally moved down from the boat each with two duffel bags. The just graduated Scorpio saint grinned slightly, it feel good to be back.

After they said their goodbye to the boat captain who promised to pick them up in 2 weeks, the boys finally walked along toward the center of this small village. Milo couldn't contain his excitement as he followed the same familiar road toward his house. The small fishing village wasn't big, most of people seemed to know Milo too as they were greeting him when the blue hair kid passed them. Some were curious about his other companion but decided to let them be.

Finally running toward the familiar white house near the second level on the fishing village, they quickly found a blue short hair man with sun tan skin which age around 30 or so year, wearing nothing except a blue knee length short; who was busy sewing fish net while sitting down on the cut tree trunk. The man had noticed the children quickly. "Dad!" Milo shouted in excitement as he launched himself into the man. The man let out a gruff as he felt the impact; he had already moved his hand to the air just to avoid poking the kid with his net sewing kit. Instead of welcoming, he glared but the kid didn't faze at all as he let out another grin.

"Milo, what did I tell you about launching yourself like that when I am repairing my fishing net?" He asked sternly.

"Dad, I miss you." The blue hair kid said as he gave the man another hug, the man sighed though his eyes had soften down and moved his free hand onto his little boy hair, caressing slightly.

"Welcome back, son." He finally looked toward the group of kids which was following Milo and smiled. "And you lots supposed to be his comrades' right? Papacy had told me that you all also Gold Saints?" He said in curiosity.

"Yes, Dad. This is Camus!" Milo suddenly jumped and run back, quickly tugging his younger friend forward. The Aquarius saint felt his cheek heat up a little as he murmuring a polite 'hello'. "That yellow hair is Shaka, and Mu, and toothless Aio and that Big Al."

"Gold not yellow!" He frowned quickly while Aiolia immediately shout an 'Oi!' He was missing one of his front tooth, naturally of course, which happened 2 days earlier. Hence, the new nickname. Mu was chuckling lightly before he say a 'Hi'_. _Alderbaran just puffed his chest proudly.

"Welcome, kids." He said as he was surveying the boys. "I will be done with this net so… Milo, take your friends inside to store the bags, and." He paused. "You can play at the beach but." He continued as he glared with threat. "Do Not Go To That Jumping Cliff."

"Aw but, Dad!" He pouted lightly. The other looked at him curiously.

"I don't want to fish you guys out dead or dying." Camus twitched lightly. '_Dying?_'

"But I'm gold saint!" His boy argued.

"Precisely." He continued, glowering even further. He knew exactly Milo would be doing just that, with or without warning.

"But that will be boring."

"Milo…" He warned.

"… fine…" The boy paused before he let out a grin. "Only **that** cliff, right?" Oh, he knew what this mean, after all Milo is his kid.

"Including the entire high cliff that you like to jump, surrounding the beach." He processed with his net.

"Geez! Dad!"

"I mean it."

"Fine." He sighed before motioning the other to walk toward his house.

"Dinner will be ready at 7. Be back before sun down." He said as he went back into sewing his net but he had a feeling that he missed something…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

An hour later after dropping the bags, the kids were walking not toward the beach but more toward the forest.

"Um, Milo. We are not going to the beach, are we?" Mu was the first one to raise this question as they hiked more into the forest following a small trail. Camus only rolled his eyes while murmuring 'obviously.' Shaka had found a moving stick like insect and was letting it go toward the tree, while Alderbaran followed behind with a bag packed full of snack and water, of course some clothes and towels. Aiolia walked near Milo with stick on his hand, swinging like it was a sword.

"Nope." He said grinning slightly. "Dad didn't say anything about the waterfall, he said beach." There was groan come from Shaka and Camus. The group had found out long ago; that the Scorpio saint could always find something **interesting** to do. Though Camus, Mu, and Shaka might against it at first, it didn't long for them to be joining in… well, this is Milo, and they all knew this kid gonna be the end of them anyway…

"Waterfall?" Aiolia said in curiosity.

"Yup, though the jump won't be that high."

"I don't see the thrill of jumping." Camus pointed out. They **are** saints, gold saint to be exact, and its part of their training to jump up and down the cliff.

"What is thrill? Don't use big word!" Aiolia was the first one to complain, as Milo and Alderbaran looked at him in confused.

"A sudden feeling of excitement and pleasure." Shaka helped, but it went into deaf ears as Milo shout.

"We're close, race you there." He said as he dashed forward into the sound of waterfall, the sound was not that big but they all could already hear it.

"EH! You cheat!" Aiolia finally ran, followed by Aldebaran. Shaka was pondering for a split second but sprinted forward. Well, its child play but he hates losing in something. Camus just sighed in annoyance as he looked at Mu.

"You don't run?"

"Nope." The youngest saint was giving him his toothy grin before he placed his hand on the ice boy who looked at him suspiciously. "Ready?"

"Wait! Don-" Camus was quickly cut as they both teleported, correction… Mu teleported, he just had to include the protested Aquarius…

Moment later…

The punchbowl waterfall was not that big, the high point was only 4 meters but the water that surrounded the place was clear and deep, it moved toward the shallower river with fishes sometimes swimming around quietly. Interesting thing was one big boulder strategically perked 3 meters above the pool as if daring everyone to took a run and jumped into.

"I win." Milo laughed as he stopped near dry big rock near the stream.

"Not fair!" The Leo saint shouted as Virgo saint glared in displeasure.

"And I have a bagpack too!" Alderbaran was puffing slightly, but quickly put the bag onto the ground.

"Where's Mu and Camus?" Milo finally asked as he looked around but found no one behind the Big Al. Then there's a shriek and a splash as everyone turned around to find the Aquarius saint sat in the middle of the shallow river, pant soaked, glaring up toward the elevated Mu.

"Er… sorry, Camus." The Aries saint uttered, he scratched his head awkwardly before giving out a small nervous chuckle. "My fault." The usual cold kid was cursing under his breath as he stood up and walked from the ankle size stream toward the drier land, followed by still flying violet hair saint, apologizing once more. There were chuckles came from the group as Camus strolled toward them as he glared.

"Yosh, you see that rock, right?" Milo grinned as he stripped his shirt.

"That is not as high as our training ground." Shaka was moving some small pebbles from small flat decent size stone; and finally after it was up to his standard, sat down crossed leg in meditating manner. Camus was now in his blue underwear, had already removed his wet pant and trying to press out all the water, still giving Mu a cold glance once in a while. Alderbaran had put the pack down and found a big enough rock to sit. Aiolia was looking at the boulder before saying that it was not that fun when he saw Milo pull down his boxer.

"What's ya doing?" The Leo saint said in confused as the group finally notice their temporary leader had stripped naked.

"I'm going for a jump." The blue hair saint grinned as he moved toward the boulder.

"Like that?!" Mu croaked horrified as Shaka raised one of his eyebrows. Camus rolled his eyes; this is Milo after all. Alderbaran had just pulled out the string on the bag when he stopped as he noticed the event.

"Yeah." The Scorpio saint shouted as he jumped up to the boulder and moved as far as he possibly could from the pool. It was not long before he ran and a yell of 'YAHOO!' could be heard followed by a splash. Second later, he surfaced and yelled something bout cold but grinned. "Come on, try it." He swam around and dived down several times, just enjoying the clear water.

"…" Aiolia paused as if he was pondering but his eyes lit and began undressing.

"I don't think that is fun though." Shaka shrugged as he closed his eyes, clearly not impress. The emerald hair saint had moved his pant and let it dried on the nearby rock; he paused before shrugging; he moved his shirt down, just enough to cover his bottom and removed his underwear, giving it another squish so the water can be drain from it. Mu had finally sitting down and watching the Scorpio saint in interest, it looked like the swimmer is having a good time… while Alderbaran had opened the bag and fished out some cookie package before opening it up and began munching.

Meanwhile, the Leo saint had already jumped to the boulder and moving to the tip of it, he's slowly looking down into the pool where Milo moved further from the jumping point and looked up.

"Like Dad always said, feet first straight line!"

"What is straight line?" the Leo shouted back.

"Hands pressed on your side." The Aquarius helped as he put his wet underwear beside his wet pant. There's 'O' from the boulder and seconds later, the yell 'Canon Ball!' could be heard as another splash followed.

"AIYEEE! THIS IS COLD!" The brown hair shrieked lightly, Milo just laughed as he swam around the place, just enjoying the water. Meanwhile Camus peered at the water; he looked back at his wet article before taking his shirt off and putting it beside the pant. Alderbaran blinked as Mu widen his eyes, even Shaka raised his eyesbrown. The usual ice-cold-always-think-like-an-adult Camus was actually trotting in birthday suit toward waterfall?! That was new!

"What?" The current Aquarius saint said as he aware of their surprise face. "The water looks cold and I'm already wet, thanks to someone." He said with a blank face as Mu once again grinned nervously. But as soon as Camus neared the water, Milo purposely jumped from the water and moved in front of him.

"You need to jump if you want to come here." He challenged as he crossed his hands, still grinning though… Camus stared threathenly but it was a loss cause; his best friend was immune to it and… adding up with his current condition, no one would take him seriously. He sighed in annoyed but walked toward the boulder, getting a chuckle from the blue hair boy and a 'way to go, ice boy!' from Aiolia. The three who were still sitting on the rocks just watching the event unfold, wondering if their friend had hit his head first on last teleport…

Camus was peering at the water from the tip of the perked rock and ready to jump before Milo protested. "Camus! You have to run first."

"No, you said jump not run and jump."

"But"

"No."

"That's boring!" Aiolia also objected lightly

"No, is not."

"Augh! Fine." Milo shouted as he moved further from the jumping area. Second later there was a small splash of water, more like a grateful kind of jump that done by platform diving athlete then the last two jumps. Mixed reaction for the jump though, as the Scorpio saint clapped but Aiolia frowned in disappointed. Camus immediately resurfaced; his usually cold manner seemed soften a little as he let out a small smile.

"See. It fun isn't it?" His friend swam around him alternating between backstroke and freestyle chuckling.

"No, it's not." He uttered though the faint smile still adored his face as he's enjoying the cold pool, stroking forward lazily around the water.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Alderbaran took the water thermos from his bag and sipped before he stood. "I'll show you the bigger splash you ever see." He announced and then began to strip.

"Hah! As if you can defeat my Canon Ball." The Leo saint challenged but it was soon silent as the oldest saint jumped to the boulder and began his run, jumped toward the water. Big splash of water was everywhere showering the group; Mu and Shaka were caught off guard as they both were drizzling with it. The blonde hair saint growled in annoyed as drops of water dripped comically from his hair.

"Aw, man…" Mu was slapping water from his shirt to no avail as he finally taking off his cloth and squashed the liquid out. Alderbaran had laughed loudly, winning the sudden game. Thus the competition on as the two boys began to try to make bigger splashes, Milo alternating on jumping occasionally or swimming with the Aquarius saint. Alderbaran even went as far as making himself like a ball just to make the splash bigger. The Aries saint was still sitting on the rock next to Shaka and finally put his wet shirt down when the blonde gave him a sigh.

"Mu, if you want to go, just go."

"Eh?" He blinked as he moved his head toward his meditating friend. "Um, nah is ok."

"Mu, really, I'm ok, go." The Aries saint let out a 'hmm' before uncertainly said. "Are you sure?"

"Oi, it's not like you guys leaving me alone, right? I'm just… what, 2 meters away?" The Virgo saint flatly said as matter of fact, not taking any interest in the game but shifted his position into a more relax stated. After pondering for some time, Mu finally nodded, he began to strip too and teleport beside Alderbaran who was just about to run to the pool.

"Hoah!" The bull star almost ran toward the younger saint. "Geez, don't teleport suddenly like that." There's a chuckle before the younger apologized.

"Oi, Mu! Come on. Jump!" Aiolia grinned

"Yeah! Mu!" Milo also shouted encouraging. Mu examined the water below quietly before he moved back. Alderbaran already motioned him to jump first so… as soon as he was in position, he ran. The cold water had quickly surrounded his body, threatening his mouth to shout but he quickly moved and kicked his legs and surfaced from the depth.

"Gah! Cold!" Now… no wonder, Camus enjoyed himself being in this water… but even though it was cold, the sun could also be seen through the forest trees, and sometimes if they need to, the boys could bath directly under the warm light. It was not that long before Mu paused from his swim as he looked back at the sole friend who was still sitting on the rock.

"… I wish he join in."

"Nah we know Shaka's a spoilsport." Aiolia stated as he moved avoiding Alderbaran that seemed ready to wrestler the boy down due to his mischievous splash to the Taurus saint's face earlier.

"No, he's not, he just don't brother." The youngest boy argued defending his friend.

"…" Camus looked to the blonde boy before he looked back at the group, motioned his friends to gather around and whispered.

"EH?" Mu was quite shock but quickly clamped his mouth, most of the boys just grinned except Camus of course, he just shrugged but his eyes shown a rare playfulness.

Shaka was trying to focus on his breathing as he heard creak sound of someone or something's moving, he could heard the splashes of water from distance but strangely, the sound of laughter that he heard before wasn't present anymore. He could feel the cosmos of his friends though… 'Odd…' he thought to himself as he felt Alderbaran's cosmos came toward him followed by Milo's and Aiolia. He could feel Mu was moving away from the stream too but there were nervous atmosphere on it. Camus was nowhere though. 'Wait? Where is Camus?' He was opening his eyes only to find Alderbaran in front of him, grinning. Before he could even yell a 'What?' the other two quickly moved light speed behind him. It happened so quickly as he felt his cloth stripped from his body, they had wrestlers him down on that flat rock, throwing his cloth one by one. "Damnit, monkeys!" was the only two words came out from his mouth later.

"Shaka, language!" could be heard from surprisingly Milo but well, he was practically grinning at him! And who cares about language! This is an assault! And as if on cue, as soon as they released his body, he jumped up in anger, naked by the way… but before he could even punch whoever closer, he felt a cosmos surrounding him and teleported him exactly to the tip of the jumping boulder.

"The hell!" He could not believe that Mu was joining into the mission and then… he felt an ice cold hand on his back which made him jump forward in surprise. The result was predictable, he cursed loudly once again but still… forgetting his ability to levitate, gravity took the job as he plunged into the cold water below.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress note: By the way, I should be saying that although teleport might be Mu's specialty, but all gold saint seemed to be able to do that. Mu though quite different since he could even teleport Shaka back to human world **

**Warning: grammar **

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer attached**

_Our Memories _

_Part Two_

_'This is cold_!' was the only thing that crossed Shaka's mind as he opened his eyes, his anger subdued quickly as he surrounded by icy temperature. Ok, he might be extravagating… not that cold but still! COLD! Then he felt someone tug on his hand, he looked at him but quickly glared. There was trail of worry on his face before it was replaced by a grin, the blue hair boy finally pointed up as he moved toward the surface. In the blur, he could also see two other boys dived toward him but stopped as soon as they saw Milo swam pass them toward the surface. He could feel their cosmo, Mu's and Camus'… it seemed he had submerged quite some time, hence the attention. He finally kicked his legs and gasped as he resurfaced, due to lack of oxygen and the cold.

"Are you all right?" Mu asked, he could hear a little anxiety on his youngest saint voice.

"I'm all right. It's freaking cold." He paused before he remembered something. He quickly knocked his friend's head.

"OW!" The Aries saint yelled more because he was surprise than pain. The Virgo saint swam quickly toward the closest saint which was Camus and punched his gut not that lightly too. The Aquarius saint coughed out air and let out a small groan, clutching the abuse area. Virgo Shaka quickly pursued the next target and hit him on the gut but the Scorpio saint used his fast speed to block, what he didn't count though was Shaka head butting his face. A yelp had followed as Milo clutched his nose; he had felt something running down from it. By this time, Aiolia and Alderbaran already realized that the Virgo saint would be hunting them and swam as far as possibly could toward the dry land and had made a mad dash.

But, he was not called closest to God for nothing as the blonde hair saint teleported quickly to position above them and basically jumped kick Alderbaran's back. With Alderbaran ran closely to the smaller Aiolia, his huge body fall forward like domino pinning the latter. The blonde saint purposely landed on the pile and sat in triumph. "Hmrf, no messing around with me." The six guardian said proudly forgetting that he was nude and let out a smirk as he surveyed the damage.

"Damn, Shaka, we had rules, no face punch." Milo whined slightly as he looked up and pinched his nose, he could feel the blood running down from one of his nostrils.

"Ow, Shaka! Come on! Up!" A groan came from below, Aiolia could feel slight pain on his groin, damn stone! Even if he could protect it perfectly, it was no fun getting a hit there… and being squashed. The bull star body, Alderbaran just laughed as he finally pushed his body, freeing the shorter boy. Shaka quickly jumped down from the pile as soon as the Taurus saint pushed himself up and looked at the trio who was just walked out from the pool. Mu was nursing his temple while Camus pressed his hand onto his belly and grumbled.

"That's for you specially." He glared to the Scorpio boy and let out a huff.

"Why?!" The blue hair saint protested, still nursing his nose and hoping for the blood to stop soon.

"This." Reverted to the earlier prank. "Must be your idea."

"Eeeee!"

"Actually… this time, it was me." Camus confessed which made Shaka double took.

"What! You?" Now the blonde hair kid really began to wonder if the boy really hit his head first on the last teleport or the Aquarius saint definitely spent too much time with Scorpio… "… I'm sorry, I guess…" He said half heart; he never thought he could get wrong with his assumption.

"You guess?! Geez!" The blue hair saint finally trotted to the rock and sat down grumbling, steams comically appeared above his head. The Virgo saint paused; he could feel the others were eyeing him quietly, as if nudging him to make another apology. Sincerely this time… so he let out a sigh.

"Fine, fine." He said reluctantly and then made his way toward the sitting boy. "I'm sorry." He offered his hand for a shake, a habit that is pound to basically every gold saint by papacy every time they all had a fight. Milo finally looked at him and slowly broke into a grin.

"Nah. No biggie." He said, gladly accepting the apology then shook his hand with his other unoccupied hand. The blood had finally stopped too. "But, you owe me a jump." He smirked.

"Geh…" Shaka was about to curse but he paused. Everybody also sensed someone who was walking toward the place and would be there any moment. Milo though already knew who it was.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Sigh… I believe I forget to mention something..." The blue hair man was grumbling as he forced his way toward the bushes and glared at six kids, which by the way naked… "Milo…"

"Hi, Dad." He grinned as he moved his hand from Shaka's to waving. The father just let out another sigh before rubbing his head. Headache set in fast when dealing with a bunch of foxes… So this is why papacy sent them here.

"…" He stared at the boys, checking slightly for injuries that might occurred but it seem the kids is more resilient… being gold saints anyway… he let out another sigh as he moved his hand up and showed them a package. "I bring gyros for snack." He said as he heard his son let out a yell of 'yay' and as if on cue, Alderbaran's and Aiolia's stomach let out a growl… a chuckle came from the man as he finally barked orders. "Go dry yourself and put some clothes." There was unison of 'hai' second later as he took a sit on the closest rock.

He guessed he had been worry for nothing… the waterfall was the safest place to play. He reasoned as he put the package down on his side. There were other high place near the cliff surrounded the sea that Milo dare to take without his supervision… he shuddered in horror, imaging the fatal accident that might occurred if they jumped from there even though the kids were gold saints… he unconsciously walked toward his boy while the blue hair Scorpion saint was putting his boxer. His hand automatically took the towel on his shoulder and slowly drying the hair. Milo let out a giggle and turned around, looking at his dad as the man smiled, patting several times.

'_How long can I take care of him like this?_' He thought sadly… the boy was destined to die in battle for Athenas' sake… his train of thought continued as he saw the other kids. '_They all too… so young..._' He found the emerald hair boy was staring at him as if he didn't trust him being so close to Milo. He remembered his son always mentioned his name. '_Camus?_' He chuckled inwardly. Based on the story he heard, his boy was always the one that took the quiet kid under his wings and dragged him into the group, it seemed unconsciously Camus reciprocated the feeling.

"There, put your cloth on." He said then walked toward to the just graduated Aquarius saint. He could hear his son 'aye, dad.' answer as he processed toward the other boy. He stopped at Camus while the boy was gazing at him in question. He let out a smile as he moved his hand toward the boy shoulder, taking a towel. The emerald hair kid was staring blankly at first before realizing what the man was about to do. The father moved down to meet his gazes as he draped the towel onto his hair.

"Thank you for looking after Milo." Camus was taken aback by the words, he could feel the hands that began to rub his wet hair and he blushed slightly, either it was because of the gesture or because of the words was undecided. He hesitantly give a slight nod as an answer. The man, after being satisfied with the current condition of his hair finally strolled away from him and found the next target; a very wet hair Aiolia.

Several hours later after making sure the kids were feed and safely back to the house, the father sighed in relief. '_Well, at least Milo still listens to me._' The boy basically didn't break any rule as he did not mention any waterfall. '_Meh, he is smart._' He chuckled proudly. He paused once again as he realized how quiet the house was. Milo usually quite boisterous and if everything's quiet, that means… he immediately stood and pacing toward the boy's room. '_Silent usually means trouble._' He pushed open the door, ready to yell but stopped as he caught a sight of the boys. They were piling side by side on the beds and fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief; an idea came to him as he exited out and took a camera, one thing that given by papacy to him, to make a memory he said. He would be sending this copy out to the current ruler too, like what the leader of Sanctuary had done for him.

After he satisfied with the camera, he put it down onto the table. He moved toward the bed where his son was, Aquarius saint was laying on his boy's side while the Leo saint on the opposite side. He moved to take a blanket and slowly tug them in but stopped when he felt stares. He smiled faintly as he covered them. '_As expected from a gold saint, even when they were asleep, a slight movement can wake them up._' His eyes locked to Aiolia then Camus, both were looking at him slightly but closed their eyes as soon as they saw who he was, back quickly to slumber. The dubbed ice boy moved to his side and seemed to be leaning toward Milo as if he wanted to cuddle but restraint. His son on the other hand, didn't open his eyes but looking at the boy's faint smile; the father knew that the kid also notice his present. He moved quietly as he lightly kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight, son." He whispered and waited. True enough, a faint murmured of 'Night, dad.' reached his ears. He turned around to the makeshift bed that he had prepared this morning and began to tug the other saints. Shaka eyes looked at him piercingly for a second. He could feel the cold shiver on his back. '_So young yet, so dangerous_.' The trail of his thought was cut short as soon as those eyes closed. He shook his head as he moved the blanket. He could catch a peek that came from the purple hair saint and a low grunt from the biggest kid, a sign of gratitude? He hoped so… he finally walked out, tucking his camera with him. With the kids asleep, he finally began to start his day.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

It was late in the morning when Milo opened his eyes. The sun annoyingly peeked between his bed room's window and the temperature seemed to be risen a little. He moved his body slightly, groaning as he felt Aiolia's leg across his abdomen. His right hand though felt asleep as he tried to nudge it up to no avail. A question mark was popping above his head and looked at his right. He chuckled, so that's why… his right hand was cuddled by his younger friend. Camus might be cold when he was awake but in his sleep, he liked to hold onto something or someone. Milo chuckled; Camus liked to cuddle wasn't that strange, at least for him. Aiolia had habit of kicking or turning wildly, hence, the leg on his stomach. He moved just enough to see the makeshift bed to check if anyone awake yet. Alderbaran was sleeping with belly down and he saw Shaka sleeping on his back with his hands crossed on his chest while his legs crossed almost in lotus position. Mu was leaning… correction almost lying on top of Alderbaran…

He didn't mind to sleep in more but he needed to go to take a leak… so he nudged Camus and whispered. "Camus, I have to go pee." A small grunt was all he got when the blue eyes boy finally gave him a tired glance. The emerald hair saint let out a groan as he released the hand and moved to his other side, deciding to sleep more. Milo chuckled as he's slide out from his bed, moving Aiolia's leg in process and walked out from his room quietly. The door creaked a little when he closed it but never bothered his comrades. He moved quickly to the toilet and minutes later after he finished his business, he moved toward the dining room. As usual, his dad was not in the house at this hour but he found a note.

'**_Yogurt in the fridge with cheese and olive, bread inside the cabinet._**' It said. Milo let out a yawn, moving toward the cabinet, he peered inside and saw a plate of breadstick and took it out. He also saw something near the end. 'Is that Karydaki?!'His eyes beamed, his dad always had that in store when he was home and even taught him how to make it once though he sure he had to practice if he want to make it himself. He wanted to take the jar but decided against it, he didn't know how long had it been there and don't want to risk ruining it as he closed the door. He moved the plate of bread toward the table before going to rampage the fridge. He took the plate of cheese and olive that had been prepared out but beaming once again as he took another thing out, slices of cured pork. After putting it all toward the table, he moved once again to the refrigerator, this time taking a jar of yogurt and put it into the table.

"Milo?"

"Oi, big Al, Mu."

"Morning, where's your dad?" The purple hair saint said as he rubbed his eye slightly, Alderbaran though already walked to the table and looking at the breakfast with interest.

"Dad is going fishing; he will be back." He said looking at the clock on the wall. "Maybe in one or two hours."

"Eh? He's fishing at night?"

"Uh huh." Milo nodded.

"So he leaves you alone every night?" The Tibetian asked in surprise. In Sanctuary, the adults usually over shadowed them everywhere, ready to tend to their needs/wounds or ready to interfere if they are fighting or even scolded them if they must. Papacy had already prepared basically a full fleet of maid and silver saint mentor even teachers.

"Of course not, he's going fishing two or three days a week. Other time he hunted things in the forest. Like this one." he said proudly pointing at the sliced cured meat on the table. "He also guards the island." He paused. "Sometimes dad took me fishing at night."

"How's fishing like?" Alderbaran finally asked in interest. Mu had finally sat on the chair, poking bread in front of him.

"It's fun!" Milo chuckled as he took bread stick and dipping into the soft cheese, the Brazilian took one too as he began to munch. He took the meat sliced before putting it into his mouth. Mu after asking for cup and spoon finally gone elevated looking for it in the cupboard; finding them easily, he removed the jar seal and plopped some yogurt into it.

Several minutes had past… when finally Milo moved toward the bedroom once again. He opened the door and walked toward his bed; he purposely jumped into it and talked in louder voice. "Oi! You guys, come on. Wake up!" groans could be heard from Aiolia and Camus while Shaka let out a murmur as he took the pillow and covered his head.

"Oi, come on, Camus, Aio!" He said as he shook Camus' body. "We are going to play at the beach." At the word beach, the Leo saint finally jumped.

"We are?" Santuary was mountainous area with high cliff surrounded by the sea, so they basically never really gone to the seaside before.

"Yup. Breakfast on the table." He said lowering his voice this time, Aiolia immediately zoomed out toward the dining room. Milo pause when he saw Camus didn't react at all as he moved in for a jump and giving him a squash/bear hug. "Camus, come on."

"Milo! Can't breathe!" He glared. "Get off." Contrary to anyone believe, Camus and Shaka were not a morning person… The ice boy finally sat as soon as Milo moved from his body. Rubbing his eyes, he finally moved down from the bed toward outside, the toilet… The Scorpio jumped toward the makeshift bed and moved the pillow that covered Shaka. The Virgo let out a groan before he felt the shaking followed by the irritating name calling. He glared as soon as he heard his name for the umpteenth times. He could feel that the Scorpio saint had climbed and sat onto his stomach.

"Milo! If you don't shut up, I'll make sure you lose your voice."

"So? Wake up then? Or I'll launch needle!" The red nail had appeared and was hovering slightly above the Virgo's head though the length was not fully appeared. The Virgo made another deadly stare before he sighed.

"Fine." As soon as he blurred out the word, Milo moved and slide down from the bed and walked outside happily. The Virgo saint let out another grumbled, something about leaving him alone before he finally jump down from the bed and started the day.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: grammar **

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer attached**

_Our Memories _

_Part Three_

The calm waves, clear blue sky and white sand had greeted them, just minutes away from Milo's house.

"Right, what do you usually do here?" Aiolia asked looking around, he found some kids around their age are playing in the water and making something with sand. Camus was also unsure about the ocean; he didn't like playing with the sand too. It was really not that interesting… plus it was so hot out here. Shaka for once, looked a little impress with the place; he had taken his sandals off and walked toward the shore, letting his feet being washed by the incoming wave. Mu had crouched down with Alderbaran who had found a beautiful seashell.

"You can play with sand, swimming and collecting seashell." Milo said, pointing to several groups of kids who were doing just that. The Scorpio saint had shouldered a big bag, too big for him actually; whatever inside would be anyone guesses.

"Somehow, I'm sensing an 'or'?" Camus comment flatly, his friend grinned back at him mischievously.

"Or we can go exploring a cave, come on." He chuckled. "Shaka! We are going." The blonde looked at the group, raising one of his eyebrows. He suppressed a growl but never less moving toward the group; once again depart into a new unpredicted adventure.

It was several minutes as they climbed up into stony valley toward… no where it seemed. The boys could see ocean from afar, but except Milo obviously, they had no idea where they were walking to.

"This is not another waterfall or forest, is it?" The blonde said. He had been quite annoyed with all the walking. Camus had also grumbled inwardly, he already sweat like crazy and the glaring sun above definitely not helping.

"It's a beach, all right. 5 more minutes." The stony area had narrow significantly and it was a dead end. They were all standing near the tip of the rough cliff, several meters down was the crushing ocean.

"Great, are we going to jump once more?" Alderbaran had remembered the conversation a day before between Milo and his dad. The Scorpion eyes glinted evilly.

"Gee… seriously?" Aiolia was contemplating as he moved near the tip, looking at the water below. Not that he afraid of it, they had jump from the place higher than this but it was on dry land. The ocean definitely gave them more challenge. He could felt his shirt was being grabbed from behind so he glanced back. It was Mu, looking at him with slight worry in his eyes, making sure that the boy didn't just tip over and plunged to the sea below.

"Naw, don't worry, we are not jumping. It is a short cut though, but dad had said no jump, remember?"

"Never thought you are obeying…" Camus was quite surprised of that.

"Come on, this way." Milo turned to his left, moving down, seeming avoiding the comment. Surprisingly there was a narrow path between the stony hills, practically deserted but a path no less. It would be difficult for even an adult but since they were saints, they had managed to jump and stepped down without much difficulty. As soon as they reached the lowest ground, they could see wide sandy beach with calm water. "Surprise, huh?"

"Wow!" The group couldn't hide their amazement, even Camus looked quite pleased.

"Come on, this beach lead to that cave." He continued walking toward it; taking off his sandals first before tottered away. The other followed suit, the fine sand on their feet felt really good too. It was a sandy beach that stretched to under the cave, the shadow also casted onto the water area. One part of the cave was sandy beach and the other were tunnel with clear blue water running into the deeper site of the said cave.

"… not bad." Shaka had to admit the cave was a great idea. It sheltered them from the sun too. If Milo could grin even wider, he would. He should really get that pat on the shoulder.

"Right." He put down the bag from his shoulder then pulled something out. No one had any recollection of what item it was, then another that looked like three part paddles.

"What are those?" Alderbaran was taking a closer look at it.

"Boat."

"Inflated boat?" It perked Camus curiosity but Milo could only blink.

"What?"

"Uh… you can puff it up?" Mu helped,

"Yeah. With this thing." He said pulling a manual pump. Shaka and Aiolia had lost all interest after they heard the word 'boat'. Their experience with ship yesterday was just too fresh and decided to drop the sandals near the group. This time, the boys had already worn their swimsuit since they were out from the house. Aiolia had practically tossing the shirt while running out, laughing when he finally dived into the water. The cool water immediately removed the sweat away. Shaka walked more calmly after folding his shirt next to the carelessly tossed cloth, letting his feet to the water once again. It was even better since it sheltered by cave's shadow.

"Here." Milo once again was pulling out items from his bag, this time a sun block and a water bottle. The trio around him just gawked and was eyeing him strangely. "What!" Did he do something strange?

"Are you feeling all right?" Camus was the first to react.

"Huh? Why?"

"You, making sure that we are not in trouble." Mu finally chipped in but a smile adorned his face. Milo had just glared.

"Usually it is Mu or Camus." Alderbaran laughed.

"Piss off, you guys." The Scorpio just grumbled but was back to tinker with the inflated boat, the Brazil decedent was laughing even harder. Camus however, let out a ghostly smile before taking the sun block; he knew he was quite pale to begin with and his skin was easily burned too.

"Mu, can you help?" Camus was removing his shirt before popping out and squished the cream out off the tube.

"Sure." The Aries saint had also removed his shirt and processed to help with Camus' back. "You two, sun block!" While the Virgo saint was back toward the group, Aiolia continued swimming toward the part that was not shadowed by the cave, playing happily under the sun without care. Mu had frown, he didn't want to deal with the older saint when he begun to whine about sunburn! Minutes later after the trio of the paler skin saints had their share of sunblock, the youngest gold saint quickly chased the Leo saint in effort to drag him back toward the cave.

"You guys go ahead." Milo said, using both of his hands to inflate the boat. He had removed his shirt in the process and putting it aside with the other pile.

"Should we just help catching Aiolia?" The Virgo was eyeing Mu who was teleporting but the lion star had evaded him swiftly.

"Why not?" Alderbaran grinned. As soon as it was said, both of the saints moved toward the water. Camus had just squished another dose of cream into his hands before he walked toward the blue hair saint.

"A little warning next time? Your hands are cold." Milo almost jumped in surprise, feeling the cold hands on his back. And… He really forgets on how long it took to inflate that boat.

"I know, I'm the ice master." The Aquarius smirked lightly. "Here." He said; squishing cream onto his friend's arm and shoulder. The blue hair kid smeared it toward his chest stopping his pumping for a little while. Camus though didn't move far and sat near the boy with his eyes scanning the game his peers do near the water. It seemed Aiolia had been able to dodge Mu so far but with two other kids tailing behind, it was a lost cause. The Leo had just tackled down by Alderbaran and landed into the water. Taking the chance, the master of telekinesis finally teleported both of them to the place near the boat.

"Ow! Al! That was cheating!"

"No, we are not. You better use this." Grumbled followed… meanwhile both Virgo and Aries saint had finally moved further into the ocean, by now the water had reached their waist. The shadow supplied by the cave was gone and replaced with sun ray that reflected onto the blue water. After making sure the cream was spread, Aiolia was back to the water.

"Al." Milo called suddenly when the biggest boy was about to run back toward the water.

"Yeah?"

"You see that rocks at the center there?" The kid said, pointing his finger toward the ocean. Indeed, Alderbaran could see some kind of volcanic type rocks formation standing alone in the middle of the sea. "You can swim until there and turn back. Don't cross those, it is dangerous."

"Oh, your dad told you so?" The Big Al said teasing slightly.

"… Yeah." The boy said but silent followed. Camus blinked, did something happen in the past that made Milo so affected? Alderbaran also looked a little surprise but decided not to push. The oldest boy nodded and moved toward the water. Soon he and Aiolia were swimming toward the said rocks; Shaka and Mu were still swimming around at the place where their feet could still touch the sandy ground. The ice master was back eyeing his friend lightly, he was curious.

"Milo." He carefully called but he understood if his best friend didn't want to share it.

"I crossed that line once. Dad was so quiet when he knew…" There were paused. The sound of air pumping didn't stop at all. "Some kids had died before, and he said he didn't want that to happen to me." His eyes was sadden.

"…"

"He is not yelling like he usually does, you know. It was creepy." The boy couldn't pinpoint whatever feeling he had that night. But since then, he had promised himself to not let his dad down anymore. Camus nodded in understanding; he finally looked at the boat.

"Can I help with the pump?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Milo moved back and let his friend took over. "You know, you should be swimming instead of pumping this."

"… no, it's ok." Camus replied. He just didn't want to leave the boy alone by himself. Besides, it was no fun without Milo and… he might have been a little too attached. He was sure even Milo's father had already noticed that. The Scorpio saint let out a grin before he gave Camus a bear hug from behind. "Eck! What are you doing?! It's hot!"

"Thanks, Camus." Hearing that, the ice master flushed slightly.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Shaka, look." Both Mu and Shaka hadn't walked very far from the shore but the water had significantly deeper. It was now as high as their chest, and the Aries saint had just dive down to take something on the sandy ground. Second later he surfaced with a pinkish starfish on his hand. "Sea Star" The Virgo saint was eyeing the animal then moved his hand onto the starfish, feeling the prickly leathery surface.

"That is so strange."

"It is?" Before Mu could even say something else, someone had just moved in behind him in a flash and swiftly put something into his swimming trunk. The Aries saint yelped when he felt movement on his butt cheek. The animal on his hand was thrown in process toward Shaka. Splat! It comically pasted onto his face. Aiolia finally surfaced from under the water, smirking. Alderbaran who was not far behind, couldn't help but let out a snigger.

"Revenge!" The Leo saint let his tongue out and pulled one of his eyes down with a finger, referring to the force – teleporting event earlier. The blonde hair kid slowly took the starfish, pulling it out from his face and letting it dropped back to the ground before he moved forward; in effort to tackle the lion star but Aiolia evaded him quickly as he swam away. Shaka groaned in annoyance, he began to chase swimming the Leo saint.

Meanwhile, Mu was still having a hard time with something inside his pant. He definitely didn't like the feeling of mucus and scales on his butt cheek! He teleported toward the drier ground; appearing near the water line and moving his short quickly down to the ground, letting something out. He didn't care about being naked, that thing inside his pant is the priority.

From his swimsuit, one small yellow fish jumped up to the ground; it jumped desperately several times on the sandy surface back into the water before it made a final jump into the deeper water and swam away. Milo who was still latched on his best friend's back, laughed hysterically; even Camus stopped his pumping and let out a smirk. The lilac hair boy swabbed mucus from his butt, letting out a disgusted 'eww' in process. Swaying his slippery hand in the air to remove the mucus away, he growled. His other hand finally pulled the short back up before trotting toward the water. He would make sure Aiolia will pay for it!

10 minutes later, Milo and Camus sighed in relief, the boat had fully inflated. The blue hair kid finally attached the paddles. He dragged all the items and the boat away toward the water which are inside the said cave on the other side of the shore. He asked Camus to take his bag and called the other to come. When he saw his friends approached him; Mu was still pouting; Aiolia comically sprouted a red big angry lump on his head while Shaka smirked. Camus came with the bag and Alderbaran not far behind him.

"Come on." Milo finally walked to the water and climbed into the boat. Mu elevated and dropped slowly onto the boat while Camus pushed the flashlight first before climbing in. Alderbaran next but Aiolia paused and looked a little uncertain. Shaka had not closed his eyes at all today since they were on 'vacation'; he crossed his hands and glaring.

"No, I don't want it." The blonde hair began, refusing to climb aboard. Aiolia was nodding in agreement.

"It's a slow cruise. There were hardly wave, ya know."

"Nope."

"I am better swimming back there." The Leo saint pointed back to the beach where they came from earlier.

"Oh, come on. There will be another area on the back of this cave."

"No. Whatever you talking about, it's not worth getting sick like yesterday."

"… fine." Milo growled then paddled away leaving both of the boys.

"Eh, are you sure leaving both of them?" Alderbaran had another paddle on his hands but he hesitated to use it. He didn't want to leave his friends just like that. Mu and Camus also quite surprise with it, Milo especially would usually persuade his friends into every activity they were doing, rarely leaving behind anyone.

"Nope." The blue hair saint finally grinned, after some distance he nudged the youngest boy. "Mu..." He whispered, the lilac hair let out a toothy grin as he teleported both Shaka and Aiolia above the boat. His skill was really useful.

"DARN IT!" Both kids had thought they could really get away from it so they were not suspected anything. They were floating before slowly lowered into the inflated float.

"MU!" Aiolia were about to stand but the boat rocked slightly.

"Stop making sudden movement, if this moved up and down more, you two may get sick in no time." The Leo saint grumbled but had stopped making any unnecessary moves. Shaka glared, this is the second time that Mu teleported just to drag him into activity. Adding up his friend was now giving him a puppy eyes too! The Virgo saint growl, he would kick Milo if he had another seasick.

True to his words, the boat slowly cruising into the cave tunnel, the water had hardly any wave and the more they go inside, the darker it get. The flashlight was taken from the bag and had been turn on as soon as they moved deeper; it was not a pitch black dark as some of the cave ceiling still had holes in it. By now, Aiolia had his mood lighten up; he even asked for the paddle that Alderbaran had. Milo still had his since he was the only one that had experience with it. The air inside the cave had cooled down slightly much to Camus relief. Mu had also moved slightly to the side, playing with the cool water with one of his hand. The Virgo saint was still mute but there were no nausea or anything so far.

"What is that?" The Aquarius saint moved the flashlight upward, the cave was gleaming beautifully when the light casted onto it.

"That is eh… sta… something." Milo stopped his paddle and nudged Aiolia to do the same thing. The boat didn't stop the advance, still cruising forward but a little slower.

"Woah, That's huge."

"What the name… oh stalactite!" There was movement from the front as the boat rocked once again. "Oi! Camus, what are you doing?"

"I want to take a closer look."

"Uh…you should stop moving, I don't want Shaka or Aiolia throw up on the boat." Suddenly a splash could be heard from behind. "Great… who's fall?"

"More like voluntarily jumping into the water." Virgo saint voice could be heard murmuring before a flashlight shone upon him. The boy was the one that had been jumping into the water earlier. "Ei!" His eyes instantly closed as soon as he saw the light.

"Really, Shaka?" Milo looked at him blankly while the dub Buddha boy smirked and floated on his back, hand attached at the side of the boat. Another splash could be heard and this time it was Camus. The flashlight that he got had been given to Alderbaran before the kid slide down into the water. The bull star began to chuckle; It was so strange for Camus or Shaka to cause a problem but it was also rare for Milo to act like mother hen. The Scorpio saint sighed, rubbing his hair. "Fine, careful though, down there a little jagged." There was another jump. This time the splashes came a little forcefully. "I said be careful. Damnit!" Aiolia grinned from the water; Alderbaran took a chance to lie down on the boat looking at the huge stalactite on the ceiling while Mu took the paddle.

The Aquarius saint had swum to the side of the cave, not far from the boat. There was smaller stalactite that could be reached. Camus was trailing the rough surface. His eyes couldn't see the detail of it. "Milo, can you shine your flashlight toward this?" The Scorpio saint rolled his eyes as he took the flashlight from big Al and turned it into the spot where Camus was. On the same time he stole a glance on Shaka and Aiolia, making sure they were all right. He knew from experience with his dad, on the cave like this even if it was not that dark, someone could had scratched his legs unnoticed. Mu had lay on his stomach near the side of the boat, watching his friends. Al was still lying on his back, stretching his feet.

The Aquarius saint looked at stalactite in curiosity, so it was not ice like he thought it was. It was more likes a crystals. Pretty salt crystals that covered the surface, it was a wonder to him and this is the first time he ever see something like this. It was several minutes passed before Camus moved back toward the boat. Milo hand was outstretched at him and he smirked. "Satisfied?" The boy nodded and reached out; second later he was pulled onto the boat.

"You two, come on up!"

"Can I just float here? Besides it's relaxing."

"Me too!"

"Nope, I don't want anyone getting scratch or bleed because of sharp rocks and corals." There were huffs but both boys finally climbed in. They continued forward and minutes ticked by as the boat slowly making it way forward.

In the distance, they could see the huge opening, the cave finally split in the middle. It become more like an open water tunnel, some parts shadowed, some parts had sun shine. Alderbaran had turn off the flashlight as soon as they came out. The water was still, without wave whatsoever. Several minutes passed by as they finally find themselves on the huge open space salt water loch. There was no opening except from where they came in. High cliff surrounded the place but there is an area that was quite sandy and perfect to land too.

"Land, ahoy!" Milo shouted then grinned.

"Are we playing pirate now?" Aiolia eyes were glistening with glee.

"Forward, mate." The blue hair saint had passed his oar to the Aries saint. The place was secluded and to his knowledge, there were no high rocks and corals on the right side where they want to go. It was safe for beginner rower.

"Aye, captain!" Alderbaran saluted joining in the game. Mu just let out a grin and began to move his oar too. Shaka could be seen rolling their eyes. Camus let out a sigh.

"As soon as we land, I show you where the treasures are."

_To Be Continue…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I have to apologize, yes i'm still continuing this story. It just had too much fun with the cooking time.**

**Warning: grammar **

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer attached**

_Our Memories_

_Part Four_

After several minutes, they finally landed on the sandy area, Milo had jumped down and motioned the other to follow suit. He dragged the boat up away from the water line so the boat wouldn't just float away.

"Ok what are we going to do here?" Camus asked in curiosity, he didn't see anything at all. It was a secluded sandy beach, as far as he saw. The sandy area was also surrounded by high cliff. There was rocky bed but nothing else. Blue sky could be seen and sun shone brightly onto the place but the high cliff still provided some shadow.

"Patient, mate, let me grab magic powder first."

"Magic?" Aiolia asked, he widen his eyes in amazed

"Powder?" This time Mu also looked at the older boy in wonder.

"Yup." Milo chuckled then began to ransack the bag and out with small condiment bottle. Inside was the dubbed 'magic powder'. "Let's go. We are searching for small holes on the ground."

"You mean like this one?" Alderbaran said, he indeed found a small hole on the ground. The hole was not big, only around 4-5 mm. The blue hair boy walked and crouched down.

"Yup, like that, now watch." Milo opened the opening and poured white powder on it. Seconds passed by, when there were movement on below the ground. White milky muscle peeped up slowly but burrowed once again. The kid poured another powder into it. This time, the thing under it moved up with its shell, Milo moved his hand and grabbed the shell gently with his fingers. Then he pulled it up.

"Woah!" Aiolia and Alderbaran shouted in amazement. Mu blinked, he glanced at the older boy with new found respect. Shaka tilted his head slightly, he never see something like that. Camus was silent but curiosity got the better of him, he processed to raise his hand, stopping near the thing and then poked it slightly. The action could only make the Scorpio saint grinned and chuckled.

"What is that?" Camus finally asked.

"Razor clam."

"We can eat that, right?" The biggest boy from the group took the clam from Milo's hand.

"Yup, we can."

"What's inside the bottle?" The blonde was eyeing the bottle once again. Camus also seemed to be quite curious about it.

"I said it, right? Magic powder." Milo once again let out a smirk.

"Seriously!" Other might fall for it, but Camus was staring at him blankly while Shaka also raised his eyebrow in disbelief. The scorpion lover laughed, he took Camus left hand, letting the powder out into his palm. He also had done the same with Shaka. Both boys looked at it, inspecting.

"Well, if you want to know, try licking it."

"What?!" Shaka is not that stupid…

"This is not something bad, is it?" The ice master also didn't want to do just that. Milo does love to prank though the prank usually harmless. The needle user grinned even wilder. Oh, he knew Camus so well… if it was something that perked his curiosity; he would usually listen no matter how bad it was. Both Shaka and Camus looked at each other and raised their other hand, bailed it into a fist then.

"Stone – paper – scissor!" While it was childish, both didn't want to just lick as what Milo said. The other four either grinned or laughed. After 10 times of rematch games without winner, Shaka growled and Camus glared.

"Geez, you two. Just do it at the same time, I promised it is not poison." The boy said, meanwhile he had pulled another clam from the hole that Aiolia found. By now Mu had teleported a small bucket out of the house which Milo forgot to bring and Alderbaran had put the clams into the bucket. The ice master and the Buddha boy as dubbed by Deathmask gave him double glares, most people might shrink in size but well this is Milo… "Ei! Fine!" The blue hair moved a small amount of white powder to his hand then licked. No reaction at all from Milo except raising his eye brown as if challenging the duo to do the same, ending the stalemate. Both boys looked at each other on silent agreement before they finally take one lick on the substances. The blonde quickly spurted it out while Camus twitched one of his eyes.

"So what it was?" Aiolia asked in curiosity, Mu and Alderbaran were also waiting.

"Salt…" Camus murmured under his breath.

"Yup, this is salt."

"Ooo…" Alderbaran and Aiolia were quite disappointed after knowing what the magic powder was. This however picked Mu's interest.

"Why salt?"

"Eh?" Milo blinked lightly as he poured another salt into the hole that he found.

"Why using salt?"

"Eh, cause my dad use it?" He said uncertainly, the clam underneath moved up slowly. Aiolia quickly took the shell but it was too quick, the clam had escaped from its shell and was back into the sand.

"We should ask him." Camus said beaming slightly. Anything to gain more knowledge.

"OI! Oh, No you don't!" A war cry followed, the Leo saint quickly scoped sand as fast as he could with his bare hands. Sand was thrown everywhere; one naked clam had flown to the air. "Where is it?!" Aiolia searched around, the naked clam had burrowed quickly back to the ground.

"Aiolia!"

"Ops!" The boys were all covered with wet sands, glaring. The Leo saints grinned sheepishly, he attempted to run but it was too late that he been tackle to the ground by both Alderbaran and Milo. One bottle of salt was thrown and Shaka automatically caught it since it was within his reach. Mu quickly joined the pile; he would take his revenge now! Minutes later, they were chuckling loudly. The poor kid's body was burrowed with sands. Only his head peeking out, the sands were being shaped. By now, even Shaka and Camus joined in with the sculpturing. It looked like lion body with Aiolia's head. Though in good spirit, the Leo saint actually roared playfully.

They hunted clams for hours, stopping once in a while to snack on sandwiches which Milo brought in his backpack or swimming on the calm water. Milo even walked toward the more rocky side, hunting other things. He managed to catch two crabs and octopus too. It was quite late in the afternoon when they decided to go back toward the cave with boat and toward the house. Alderbaran was helping with carrying the boat since they would likely to use it back; Milo didn't brother to pack it back. Leaving the said boat near the door, they were about to enter the house but was stopped when they heard voice.

"Boys?"

"Dad! You back." The blue hair boy grinned; he noted his dad had a bag full of something and red fishes. The man nodded, he moved his bag and fishes onto the ground, near the stump of tree that he sat yesterday. His boy walked with a small bucket toward him. "Look, dad! Razor clams; we caught crabs and octopus too."

"Nice going, kids." He moved his hand onto his boy head, patting affectionately. His hand felt sands on the kid wet hair. "Go and wash off the sand at the back." He said taking the bucket.

"Aye!" Milo quickly ran to the back of the house, taking his comrades with him. He smiled, putting the small bucket near his own sea harvests. The kids had been out for quite some time, he would be making dinner for them soon. But before that, he was walking to his house and back with the camera, taking another photo. This time photos of the kids, playing with the water hose, even the quieter Shaka and Camus could be seen shrieking and laughing.

Then it was night; the boys had been tugged quite early. For once, his boy was not protesting at all. He was a little exhausted too. Usually after the fishing trip/market fish selling, he was fast asleep immediately since Milo usually could handle himself just fine around the house. Today though he had to make sure the kids were all fine. Looking at the result, his child had this ability to be a good host. He was proud of that, he finally walked to the long sofa that he had, too lazy to go to his room. He lay down his body onto it. His eyes closed but a little pitter patter sound caught his attention. He found out it was his kid, walking toward him.

"Do you need something?" He asked, waking up slowly. The boy walked toward him and stopped near the sofa. The kid nodded but silent issued for some time. He was confused; '_Does the boy do something naughty again?_' had crossed his mind.

"…" His son's face flushes slightly, the boy seemed hesitated but quietly spoke. "Can I sleep with you, Dad?" He blinked. His son rarely asked something like this.

"… yes." He smiled. He moved his hands and embraced the boy, moving the little body up. The boy settled in and murmured.

"Dad, Pope said that after this, we all will be send all over the world."

"Oh…" '_I see… that's why…'_ He thought, sadly that's mean he might had no change to see him again in later years. Or worse, if his kid was killed in the mission… he shook his head. His hands unconsciously embraced the kid a little tighter. He was powerless against this. His son's a gold saint; it was his destiny but as parent, his heart only wished he could replace Milo's position. He heard most of the gold saints were orphanage. Rumors even said they were born in some bizarre way. One of them said to be born from lotus and some were dropped from the sky inside Athens. So why Milo was born normally was beyond him.

"Dad?" He blinked, a trail of thought had stopped and he found his son looked at him. A trail of worry on his eyes… He smiled once again and pat his son's back. He stood and made his way to his bedroom, carrying Milo on his embrace. There nothing he could do to change Milo's destiny but he could at least provide a little comfort, a safe feeling and love as a parent…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Morning after…

Camus was up early today and he found only Aiolia beside him. He quickly sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was here, except Milo. He focused his cosmo trying to locate where his friend had gone. Finding a steady familiar cosmo out of this room, he quietly moved down and opened the door. He reached one door, his friend had told him before. The room belonged to his father, he hesitatedly knocked on it. There was no answer but he felt someone inside moved and second later, the door was opened.

"Oh, Camus?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are looking for Milo, yes?" Camus nodded. The man smiled lightly and opened the door fully, letting the child to come. The blue hair man tilted his head toward the bed where his kid was still fast asleep on the bed. The Aquarius saint didn't walk in but let out a sigh of relief. The man yawned lightly, hand reached for the boy's hair. Camus stiffened a little but when he felt a pat, the boy relaxed. He walked out from the room toward the bathroom which Camus decided to followed suit.

He was brushing his teeth while watching him intently. The man reached for some kind of can. From the can, out was white fluffy foam like thing.

"What is that?" Camus asked, looking at it with interest. There was a pause. It had occurred to him, the kids except his own might never had seen someone shave before.

"This is foam for shaving." He said showing the foam on his hand and let Camus to touch it

"Shaving?"

"Man usually grows beard or mustache, right?"

"Huh?" A blink. "You can?" A chuckle came from the man as he moved down.

"Here, touch my chin." There was another hesitation on the child eyes, but Camus curiosity got the better of him. He stretched his hand; his fingers touch the skin and found out in wonder. There were indeed short hairs on the chin and it quite rough and sharp.

"So, I can grow that too?" Another chuckle followed.

"You can once you mature, I guess."

"You guess?!"

"Eh… well, some people can grow but some can't."

"Why?"

"Genetic."

"What is genetic?" _Oh, geez! He never thought Camus is this talkative… wait… curious is more like it…_

"Uh… let me explain about genetic when you are older…" There were calculating pause from the boy, as young as his mind could process but he nodded lightly much to the man relief. He moved the foam on his hand toward his chin and below the nose, taking a shaving tool from its place. He flipped the head downward and smoothly glided the blades on his chin first.

Camus observed in wonder, just like when his own kid first found out he was doing this shaving ritual. The boy was five that time… Milo even copied him, spraying foam all over the place at first before reaching for that sharp razor. Luckily the man was able to provided a mock up. He moved and tended the moustache area. After that a splash of warm water and running the shaver under the water to get rid the remaining hairs. Camus was still looking.

"Do you want to try it?"

"I can?" He asked, a little excited to do new thing.

"You can er… pretend."

"Oh." Camus was torn between wanting to do that or embarrassed. The man sensed it quite easily as he chuckled and crotched down to his level.

"Let this be a secret between you and me, how's that?" The boy blushed lightly, but he was nodding. Hands grabbed onto his side, Camus unconsciously yelped in surprise but quickly closed his mouth with both hands. The man held him on his side like what he had done many times with his son. Camus though felt a little awkward. Stool was put near the sink before the boy was placed onto it. "There, you can see more clearly, right?" A nod. A can was offered which the Aquarius saint took and spray it out a little, but the foam was more watery.

"Shake it first."

"Oh." He shook the can for a while; the watery version was dumped onto the sink. Once again, he sprayed. This time the foam was richer. The man took the can back and motioned him to move the foam into both hands and applied it gently. He also took out a used no blade mock up that he had used for his son years ago, he just didn't had heart to throw it away.

"It smells weird." Chuckle escaped from the blue hair man lips. He unconsciously reached for the kid's hair, rubbing affectionately. Camus didn't seem to mind by now.

"You will get use to it when you older, kid."

"Un…" The boy was looking at his reflection, he giggled. He looked like the old Dohko Sensei. The man grinned; he moved the mock up shaving tool and taught the boy how to shave. Well, pretend or not, it was a lesson. Camus awkwardly followed the direction but after on smooth glide on his chin, he stopped. Little mind was working, when he looked at the adult and asked "Isn't it dangerous to have knife on your face like this?" The man blinked and chuckle once again. He took the razor from its stand and let the boy a closer look.

"Look, here are the blades. This one is a safety rubber. But of course, it can still hurt you when you move it horizontally."

"Horizontally?" Camus asked; a new word that he didn't know.

"Left to right or right to left." He motioned it with his finger too.

"Oh! That's why you moved it up and down?"

"Yes, you still need to be careful, too." A nod. He pretended to shave game again with concentration and precision. The man beside him smiled, his boy bored quickly with it and moving impatiently up and down with the mock up. This one though was serious about it. Such a different personality…

"After this… washing?"

"Yes. Warm water will be better." He let out a laugh, moving his hand and wiped foam on his little nose. He took the mock up razor back and put it into the drawer. "Go wash your face and dry it with this towel. And wake up the other. I'll prepare the breakfast." The man grinned. Camus nodded once again; the dad's grin reminded him of Milo so much. He was about to walk out when the child called back.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Camus?"

"Secret?" He asked. His eyes were looking at him intently while putting his little forefinger onto his lips. The gesture that was so cute that the man had to swallow an "aww" that threatened to leak out. The blue hair man cleared his throat and looked at the boy seriously before gesturing with his hand. Zipping his mouth. The boy let out a small laugh, eyes beaming with respect.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: grammar/error/vocab mistake may occurred.**

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer attached**

_Our Memories_

_Part Five_

Camus tottered first into the bedroom which Milo located. The small boy on the bed was still fast asleep. The Aquarius saint looked around the place. The room was simple with only one simple queen bed and a clothing drawer. He moved toward the bed and climbed up. Moving quietly as not to jolt the boy up in surprise, the cold familiar cosmo stirred the Scorpio awake. He opened his eyes slowly, moving his body and gave it a little stretch.

"Morning, Camus."

"Un."

"…" He looked around the bed. "Dad?"

"In the kitchen, making breakfast." He said, he moved down quickly to the ground and walked out. Without any delay, he was going to the other room. Milo's room. The boys were all still asleep; Camus paused between the beds then moved toward Mu first. The youngest was a light sleeper and easy to deal with. The boy only needed a little shaking. Alderbaran also awake once he heard the shift on the bed. Both boys quickly out from the room, Camus moved to Shaka next. The latter was murmuring something but instead of waking, he warped his blanket tightly around his small body. The ice master paused and looked at Aiolia and sighed.

"Aiolia." He climbed the other bed, toward the Leo. There was grumble from the boy. "Aiolia!" Camus said louder adding a tap then a shake but the Leo saint growled and turned, he accidently swift kick Camus' chin. Aquarius saint was able to avoid it but miscalculation of the bed length made him fall, butt first onto the floor. He hissed, slowly he pat his short and glared to both of the subjects. Hands reaching toward both bed sheets. His cold cosmo poured…

His father was humming some familiar song that Milo always hear, he had parked himself on his father's shoulder, small hands holding while looking down on whatever his dad was about to prepare. Mu also elevated behind both of them, the man took note of him. He let out a chuckle before gesturing to just hold onto him like what his son had done. The Aries eyes seemed to gleam lightly; he moved himself and position himself on the other side of the man's shoulder. The man cut cherry tomatoes into half before moving to take egg from the carton. He broke and whisked all of it into the bowl adding salt and pepper. Alderbaran just came to the dining room and moved toward them, curiously looking too. Then there were shrill of screams from the back. The man blinked, putting the knife down, he ran toward the sound with both Milo and Mu in tow. Alderbaran followed behind.

"What's happen?" He asked slamming the door opened. They found that both Shaka and Aiolia were locking and pinning Camus on the floor. The ice boy gritted his teeth in pain.

"He iced the bed sheet!" Shaka growled dangerously.

"Yeah!" Aiolia parroted

"You both did not get up!"

"Camus!" Milo who saw it, quickly jumped down and moved to save his friend. Then the fight began. The man squinted his eyes dangerously.

"Boys!"

Later…

The man was humming as he continued to fry feta cheese, tomato and eggs. Mu was still looking down from his shoulder while Alderbaran sat on the table waiting in anticipation. The other four boys was being punished, Camus was kneeling on the corner of Milo's room while Shaka also there but at another corner. Milo and Aiolia hadn't flare well too, both had been ushered to the other room which was his father and also kneeling in the corner, both separated.

"This is boring…" Aiolia said after only 10 minutes. There was chuckle; the punishment from his father always involved either looking at the wall without anything to do or doing chores. It was really different from Sanctuary where it was more physical, though running around Sanctuary for 20 times was not a joke…

"Yeah, I know."

"How long will this last?"

"Um… I got an hour last time."

"WHAT?!" The Leo saint shouted loudly, looking at the wall for an hour!?

Meanwhile… Camus found the punishment was not that difficult as he stared at the wall, he personally a quiet kid and could let his imagination run wild in silent. The only problem was: he had to sit down tugging his legs under his weight. The first ten minutes were okay but with minutes ticked by, his legs began to tingling. He shifted his weight first then the sitting position lightly; he never thought this would be uncomfortable.

On the other side, Shaka had also found this position annoying; he used to sit cross leg and not sitting on top of his legs like this. The Virgo saint had tried to ignore it with meditating but the tingling sensation began to spread onto his knee. He growled, he never thought his meditation could be defeated like this. Papacy was right that even though they were chosen as gold saints, they still need more training…

Both of the kids were silent when they heard a yell of 'What?!" from outside, definitely from Aiolia…

At the dining room, the only adult moved two plates of feta cheese with tomato omelet to the table. Alderbaran waited no longer as he took a bite of it. His hand took a paximadi from the plate on the center. Mu climbed down from Milo's dad shoulder and quickly sat, taking the fork and moving to eat albeit slower than his friend. The blue hair man finally walked toward his room first. After some time with little lecturing about the danger of their power and apologies issued later, the kids could finally back to the dining room. Mu and Alderbaran were confused as why three of them was walking a little weird as every time they place the feet on the floor, they jolt and wince slightly. The breakfast went without a hitch at all, it was quiet as they finally made their way out from the house. The man sighed in relief. He could finally do his job cleaning squids and fishes.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"So, what will we do today?" Mu said after they were all out from the house. The weather today was not that hot but the sky was also not as blue.

"Beach?" Alderbaran asked with excitement on his voice.

"Can I do something indoor?" Camus almost, almost whined. But after the forest and beach, he wanted somewhere cool, with book preferably.

"Eh! That's boring!" Aiolia groaned.

"I vote for indoor, too." Shaka was siding with the ice boy.

"Hmmm… I know." Milo said after a short pause. "Come with me." They walked down the stairs and going into the inner square of this small village. It was also prominent that the blue hair boy was well known in the village, most of the villager greet the boy and Milo was grinning, waving and greet them by name.

Camus found this was quite fascinating. This was the side of his best friend that he never knew. He knew Milo found it difficult memorizing stars constellation shapes and names that Saga drilled into them. And here he was, recalling and remembered all the name and face of many people in this village. It was not Milo was dumb, far from it. It more like he was not interest in learning stars… Camus concluded slightly.

"Here we are!" They had stopped in front of the big house, it was bigger than the average village building for sure. Milo quickly knocked the door, he paused then gave it another knock. There was shuffle inside, but that was it. The Scorpio saint looked thoughtful.

"Maybe nobody home?" Mu said lightly.

"Yeah, I mean we are coming without notice, right?"

"Oh, don't worry, she always there." Then once again, Milo rapped the door, this time a little louder.

Then there was tapping sound and one impatient yell. The door quickly opened ajar inward and came one big middle age woman, dressed still in her pajamas dress, rolls hanging on her brown hair, eyes glinting evilly, angry scowl pasted on her round face, one hand holding a toothbrush, still covered with toothpaste. "You!" Her eyes shoot out an imaginary red laser toward the group. Shaka moved guided by his instinct, quickly pushed the smaller Mu onto his back, protecting. Aiolia winced slightly but he instantly crouched into fighting stance, so did Alderbaran. Camus also quickly step in front of Milo while the latter blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh, um, she…" Camus for once was at loss of the word. Milo let out a chuckle, she indeed looked like an angry bear sometimes.

"Aunty Ella!"

"Xander's boy!" The angry face was vanished instantly, replaced by a huge smile as she squat down onto the boy's height. One free hand moved onto the boy as Milo walked passed Camus and embraced the chubby lady.

"Aunty?" There were chorus, the other five boys could only watch in silent as Milo chuckled lightly. The lady suddenly pinched the boy's cheek.

"Yaow!"

"Xander's boy! You didn't greet me the first time you arrived, you naughty boy!"

"Ow! Ow! That's hurt!" Milo groaned as he massage the throbbing pain on his cheek, but he grinned once again. "Aunty Ella, this in my friends."

"Hoh! About time you introduce your comrades to me." She stood tall once again while swinging her toothbrush like lecturer.

"Ehehehe… This is Camus, Shaka, Mu, Aiolia and Alderbaran." The boy quickly introduced them to her. The boys either gave her a nod or 'nice to meet you'. "Guys, this in Miss Ella, but everyone call her Aunty Ella. She a librarian."

"Librarian?" It peaked Camus interest, he never really met the actual librarian. In Sanctuary, the people who took care the old library or archive was just there to clean the place. Papacy was the only one that took care the archive writing in his spare time and now, Saga, Kanon and Aiolos were also taught how to maintain the place but only Saga that looked a little interested in taking care of it.

"Yes. Now then, instead of looking around like that, how about you guys come in. You know the place anyway. Go on." The lady walked back without waiting the answer, Milo let out a laugh once again.

"She is cranky when she hadn't drink her coffee."

"Oi, Milo, I don't want to read a book!" Aiolia winced loudly, plus he didn't like to read a lot of words! Unlike Camus and Shaka, the boy didn't like thick book full with words like what they had in Sanctuary. That was not how he envision a vacation!

"Same here." Alderbaran frowned lightly, he didn't oppose reading but he is more into outdoor activity instead of reading. Mu was looking at his Scorpio friend and found it quite odd. Milo also didn't really like to read so library usually came as the last resort when all of them bored.

"Don't worry, come on. I show you something." Milo grinned. "Aunty Ella, can I use the room upstairs later?" He yelled as he walked straight to the door, passing the cozy living room and small wooden kitchen.

"Make sure you write whatever you take!" That was yelled from the closed door which Camus assumed was the bathroom.

"Aye!"

Several second later…

Camus was looking at the place in awe, the room was not as huge as the library in Sanctuary, but it was full of books. Book shelves were line from side to side with variety of thickness. The books inside Sanctuary were mostly thick and boring color but here, it was different. Shaka also stood in front of the door in silent. The atmosphere was so different with the old library that papacy had.

"Books everywhere, my headache is coming!" Aiolia exclaimed exaggerated, hefting lightly as if he just breathed in a poison.

"My eyes! It's too bright!" Alderbaran played along as he shielded his eyes.

"Oh, come on. It is not that bad."

"What!" The other chorused almost in unison.

"Are you all right!" Mu cried in worry, going as far as placing his hand on Milo's temple in effort to feel the temperature.

"OI! Stop that!" Milo smacked the Aries' hand and shifted his attention to Camus who indeed was looking at him as if he is growing another head. "Oh, come on, not you too, Camus!"

"But you usually scram away when it was reading time!" Shaka injected, by now he was convinced, the Scorpio saint definitely possessed by something. '_Where is his sutra?!'_ he murmured on the side but Milo could still hear it.

"I'm not!" The blue hair boy flushed slightly in embarrassment. Then there were chuckles. It was Camus at first before it was followed by Shaka then Mu. Alderbaran and Aiolia next, finding this hilariously ridiculous. "OI!" Milo by now was pouting, huffing and crossing his hands in annoyed. Camus moved toward the boy, one hand moved tugging the older boy's hand, though he was still smiling lightly.

"I'm sorry. But it is unexpected."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Milo growled, still a little pissed. The four boys looked at each other, Shaka nodded slightly.

"We are sorry, but you surprise us."

"… I know." Milo shuffled his feet lightly, like he was kicking invisible pebble. But he lighten up, a smile once again pasted on his face. "Come, I show you something." He ran toward the right, the side where his favorite section were. The other finally followed suit.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

It was several minutes later, the library was quiet as Miss Ella, now in her cute sunflower yellow dress walked out from the door that connecting her house and the library. Rolls were absent on her hair, instead she let her brown curly short hair down. A hint of rosy color on her lips. She had piles of book on her hand, moving toward her usual counter and checked. She looked at the card slip and raised her eyebrows. The card had Milo's name on it but it was still no record of the new title being written. She finally walked toward the section where Milo usually frequent. Passing one shelf, she stopped and looked. Two boys, the blonde one and the emerald hair. She remembered this two as Shaka and Camus. She assumed, looking at them, it is more likely the more advance one in reading. She walked toward the two.

"Hello, you two."

"Oh, Aunty Ella."

"Not fancy the comic eh?"

"Comic?" Camus blinked.

"You mean picture book?" Shaka asked confirming. There was a small smile as she crouched down to their level.

"It's call comic book."

"I see. Um no, I want to read other thing but what is fiction?" The blonde hair saint asked in wonder. It occurred to her that this boys had been inside the Sanctuary since their birth and it was different than Milo who had chance to taste the civilian world outside the holy ground.

"Fiction is something that imaginary."

"You mean this book is all fake?" The ice master was finding this absurd, why brothering creating false book?

"No, no." She chuckled. "Fiction is more like the work of someone based on his or her imagination."

"I don't get it." Shaka stated bewilder, for once he felt dumb.

"You read it for the fun of reading."

"I see." Camus finally came to understanding on why Milo was so excited to lead them into his favorite section. There were quiet shuffling on the back section.

"But isn't picture book for um babies?" Shaka remembered they were all given picture books when they were younger, but after all of them more or least had been able to read, papacy had given them mostly texted book. Camus and Shaka had been on the advance one as they both could already read what Deathmask read. Aphrodite and Shura had been on higher level. Most books inside Sanctuary had been thick and old and what Aiolia said as given him a headache. It was a contrast to the book this library had.

"Not really, all kind of age enjoy comic. You two can read well?"

"Uh yes?"

"Good, do you like mystery?"

"I'm not sure…" Camus said hesitantly. Shaka also looked uncertain for it. The lady moved to the upper shelf as she took several books and gave it the both of them.

"Sherlock Holm*s?"

"Who is he?"

"He is a detective, there is set of the series but it is for the older reader. But this two is suitable for 10 years old or advance reader like you." She paused. "This two also on the mystery side. Now try to read it first to see if you like it or not." She then gestured them to follow toward the back of the site. Back in comic side, Aiolia was looking at one book with interest. Alderbaran also had his nose into the other comic while Mu was shuffling more book out from the shelves with the same superhero title. 'Doctor Strang*'. Milo himself had a bunch of the newer series of 'Batm*n' on his embrace.

"Are you going to the second floor?" She said patting the boy hair lightly.

"Yes, Aunty Ella, but big Al and Aiolia are already reading." Milo looked at the two boys that were just arrived. "What's that?"

"Sherlock Holm*s." Camus said. Milo reached for it then shuffling the book lightly. Wincing as he saw more text on the book than picture.

"Uh, I guess that is harder." He said as he shoved it back to his friend.

"Now you all go on and take the books you want to the second floors. Beside I need to open the library."

"Oi Alde, Aio, come on. Mu, you can't take ten volumes at once!" Milo stated finally out of patient

"Eh!" The youngest one looked a little disappointed. The lady watched in silent before she smiled.

"Just this once, all right?"

"Thank you, Aunty Ella!" The purple hair boy eyes twinkle lightly in appreciation while Milo frowned.

"That's not fair." He murmured.

"Because he is cuter than you, boy." The only adult chuckled lightly as soon as she saw Milo pouted cutely. "Now go on, you are in charge of writing on the borrowed card."

"Yes, maam!" The blue hair boy finally lead the team onto the counter and after writing all the number on the card, he once again lead his 'pack' out back to the connection door into the lady's home. Aunty Ella finally let out a content sigh, she always treasure her encounter with Milo. She knew what being a gold saint mean since Xander always talk about his son. She could just hope they would survived the war. She shook her head, such a young age with such a heavy burden. Right now, if her library could give them something to be enjoy, she gladly gave them all she could.

_To be continue_

**Finally Milo's Dad has a name. Both Xander and Ella are OC **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Well, Papacy supposed to be father figure of all gold saints *chuckles* but with 11 kids, he had his hands really full and fleet of maids/teachers/guardian/ saints might help quite a lot hohoho. I think the closest thing to Sanctuary in my mind might be Vatican, but unreachable for mere human unless invited/destined etc.**

**Warning: grammar/error/vocab mistake may occurred.**

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer attached**

_Our Memories_

_Part Six_

It was half past twelve when Ella waved at the leaving customer, she moved toward the door and locked it swiftly. The sign was turn into 'close'. She rub her stiff shoulder and stretch lightly. Moving back to her home, she walked quickly toward her kitchen. Now then, the boys should be hungry by now, thankfully she just refilled her fridge yesterday so… she paused, looking at the content of it. These boys never went out from the holy ground so… she contemplating. Her hand reach cheeses and two jars. Never mind then, going for half and half. Besides she need to make it quick. She humming lightly and putting the ingredient on the counter. She took the white bread package on the counter.

It only took ten minutes to make that quick lunch, she placed small plates on the table. Placing mugs and a jar of lemonade too. Two piles of sandwiches had been places on the center.

Satisfied, she finally walked and climbed the stairs onto her second floor, there were three rooms. One was hers, the other one was a vacant guestroom and another was where Milo usually read. It was renovated to be reading room especially for kids anyway since she had her own bookworm niece and nephews. She looked inside the open door and chuckled. The room had a padded floor, bean bag chairs, and small table.

Aiolia was laying on the floor belly down, while Alderbaran parked himself on the bean bag. Mu was in the other bean bag looking at the comic with concentration. Milo sitting with his book on his lap while Camus sat beside him near the table, putting his book onto the surface. Shaka also sat cross-legged but the book on his lap was not what she gave to him earlier. The boys had noticed her present except Camus. The woman let out a smirk when she locked eyes with the blonde hair saint who was by now letting out a slight flush, putting the comic aside.

"Boys, come on downstairs, you still need to have lunch."

"Lunch!" Alderbaran shout excitedly.

"Eh, lunch time already?" Mu asked, they really lost track of the time.

"Come downstairs and wash your hands." There were chorus of 'hai' from them but Camus was still unresponsive, completely immersed into 'Sherl*ck world'.

"Camus?" The blue hair scorpion finally tap his shoulder. The ice boy threw him a glare.

"What? I'm reading."

"Oi, we eat first."

"I am not hungry."

"Yes you are." A female voice reached Aquarius saint's ears. A gasp.

"Aunty Ella?" The boy widen his eyes as Milo snickered beside him.

"I'm very happy to have someone who like to read like you boy, but you still need to eat." She let out a smile as she took out something from her pocket. A wooden bookmark with small crane on it. She put it between the pages then urged him to close his unfinished book.

"I'm sorry." The boy suddenly feeling embarrassed as the lady chuckled.

"Don't be, moving on." She said as her hands urged them to move. The boys one by one was out from the room except Shaka who trailed last. "How's the comic?"

With the question, Shaka smiled sheepishly. "Dr. Strang* is not that bad." With that, the woman once again let out a giggle as she rub the boy's hair. How adorable.

Minutes later…

"Grilled cheese!" Milo exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, this one grilled cheese, this one peanut butter and jelly." She said, pointing one plate then another. All of them had been sitting on the long chairs. A plate each in front of them.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Mu asked a little confused.

"What's that?" Alderbaran tilted his head, examined lightly.

"Sweet stuff. But I like cheese more."

"You are, aren't you?" The lady nodded, taking a tongs. She took one whole sandwich and placed it on the plate then passed it into Milo. "Now, how about I slice the bread into half and all of you got two halves." The boys nodded. All of them except Milo who had already taste the PB&J looked at it curiously. She then sliced three PB&J and three grilled cheese expertly.

They all knew about the grilled cheese but still, they looked in awe at the pull of the cheese. It totally different from what they used to eat. Their usual grill sandwich was simple butter, feta cheese and tomato while this one… the cheese stretch long when it cut into half and pulled. The other sandwich had some blue and light chocolate yellowish thing.

"So dig in."

Camus was looking at the new sandwich cautiously, sniffing lightly before taking a bite. Meanwhile both Alderbaran and Aiolia took the grilled cheese one and munched before widen their eyes as finally they wolfed down, taking a liking. Shaka only stared for a while looking at his peers while Mu took the said PB&J and take a tentative bite. Milo however already chewing his sandwich happily while looking at his friends' reaction.

"It's sweet!" Mu eyes lighten up, he really like this. Camus also quickly took a second bites.

"Oh, is good!" Alderbaran finally moved to the second half of his bread, the PB&J and take a big bite. He likes everything as long as it was food! Shaka moved to take the sweet one and took a bite, it was too sweet for him.

"Mu, do you want this?"

"YES!" The youngest one spoke immediately, Shaka finally put his share of PB&J to his friend's plate.

"Not to your liking, huh?"

"Sorry, Aunty Ella but it is too sweet." The Virgo saint took the cheese one before taking a bite on that. "But this one is good!" He said beaming, chewing quietly. The lady smiled as she took another grilled cheese sandwich, sliced it into half and put half of it into Shaka's plate.

"Can I have another one, Aunty Ella?" Alderbaran had polished his plate quickly. There was a laugh of delight as Ella put two half sandwich onto the big boy's plate.

"Me too! I want the cheese!" Aiolia exclaimed, his face had been smeared with jelly, the half-eaten PB&J was still on his hand.

"Yes, yes. Here it is." So, one on the sweet side and three on the savory side, and one on both. She finally poured lemonade to the cups and passed it too. After that she finally could enjoy her sandwich too.

"Can I have another sweet one, Aunty Ella?" Camus asked after finishing his slices.

"Sure, here it is." That be two on the sweet side.

"Thank you." He said politely then he caught Milo's eyes.

"That is rare, you usually don't eat second." Milo by now was drinking his lemonade, Camus just shrugged as he took a bite.

"So do I… but, may I have another grilled cheese? It's good." Shaka spoke lightly.

"Wah! Shaka has second!" Aiolia yelled in surprise. But quickly chuckled.

"That's good, eat more so you grow tall." She put one half slice on the Virgo's plate.

"Thank you."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Few hours later… Camus once again already immersed himself into the novel, Mu had nodded off for some time now and had been taking a little nap on the beanbag. The other had swabbed the comics. Shaka finally get a little bored with the comics and he found out that he didn't really like the current novels, unlike Camus. The boy finally stood up and walked toward the door.

"Shaka? Where are you going?"

"Library. I'm not into that novels."

"Oh, ok, let me go with you." Milo said then looked at the other. "Any finished comic?" There were shuffle and passing occurred. So Milo with several comic books on his embrace finally nodded. "Ok, let's go."

They crossed the hallway, down the stairs and onto the connection door. Opening the door, both of them walked in. Aunty Ella was talking to someone, a patron they both assumed.

"Oh, if that the case, how about this book? You should be able to improve your box, there are instruction how to make it even better."

"Hmm, I'll take that, Ella – san. Oh thank you for the last book. I finally able to insulate my nest."

"Oh, don't worry." There were stepping sound toward the counter. On the way to it, she noticed the two boys. "Finished the books?" Milo was nodding but Shaka quickly walk toward the woman.

"Aunty Ella, any other book that you think I can enjoy?"

"Oh, not into Sherl*ck?"

"I guess…"

"Milo, just put the finished book on the counter."

"Wait, did you say Milo? The gold saint candidate?" A voice travel from the back, someone had just walked toward them.

"Hey, I'm already a gold saint." Milo pouted, countering whoever he was but a familiar face finally came into view

"Oh, you are?" One brown hair male had finally stopped near the group grinning; clothed in black jeans and red v neck shirt, a thick book was under his arm.

"Aeson – nii!" Milo seemed to recognize quickly.

"So you brat has finally able to obtain the cloth, heh? That was quick."

"Aeson? Craterus Aeson?" Shaka asked as he remember reading his name somewhere.

"Oh? Am I that famous?" The young lad chuckled. "Blonde hair gold saint, so I assume Virgo Shaka?"

"Yes, sir."

"So what two green horn gold saints doing in this small village?"

"Green horn?" The Virgo saint blinked in confused but his friend pouted lightly.

"Not green horn." The man chuckled as he moved his free hand, patting the boy. "He means beginner." He whispered to Shaka. The boy blinked, Shaka so accustomed in explaining the meaning of difficult word and not the other way around. He looked at Milo in new found respect suddenly.

"Anyway Ella-san, you should inform me that this brat is here in the island."

"Aren't you got info from Xander directly, if you didn't just skip today meeting?" She said blankly.

"Oh, yeah ha ha ha."

"Honestly, you give Xander more trouble than helping." She glared at the young lad. The silver saint sweat dropped, reverted his eyes toward the boys, avoiding.

"So, what are you guys doing here then? I didn't received any news from papacy about this?"

"Ahem… really?" She raised her eyebrow as the Craterus saint felt his body stiffen in fear.

"El – Ella – san?"

"Last week… remember when Xander had to find you here and gave you memo about there will be arrival of 6 kids, including his own?" She trailed.

"… Is – Is it?" The eyes had been burning hole into his skull, the man had been sweating like crazy while smiling sheepishly. The woman let out a sigh.

"Honestly, stop skipping a meeting."

"Aye, Maam!" He saluted.

"So back to the book; come, Shaka?" She said looking at the Virgo saint, she finally moved toward the fiction section once again. The kid quickly followed after excusing himself.

"Papacy send us here for a break."

"Ah, I see. I should go now, if not, Aunty Ella will be mad." He let out a grin. They both gone to the counter, Milo was putting the finished comics he borrowed and Aeson was writing the card. "See ya around, kid. Come to my hut anytime, all right?"

"I'll, Ae- Nii!" The young lad waved his good bye. Milo once again tottered toward the shelves section, he stopped when he saw both Shaka and Ella on the science fiction section."

"Try this one."

"Fo*nd?" Shaka looked to the prologue immediately.

"Ugh, that's look hard." Milo cringe at the book thickness.

"You also need to read one, Milo. How's about this one?" She moved to the other shelf and took one book from the fantasy section.

"My Father Drag*n."

"It's only a 100 pages story."

"Ugh…only?"

"I know you can do it, you can take it home to finish and write me a summary."

"Eh! Again?!" Milo frowned deepened.

"I make you apple pie if you are able to finish it this week." A wink.

"Really!? Yos! Shaka? Let me write the book number first." He said but upon receiving no reply, he looked back. The lady let out a quiet laugh.

"Captive already."

Nothing much happening after that, the boys had been back home as soon as the library close as not to disturb Miss Ella further. When Xander come back home from his meeting and patrol, he found Aiolia, Alderbaran and Milo outside, wrestling on the grassy ground. At first, he wanted to yell but upon further observation, they were chuckling lightly. He sighed in relief, shaking his head.

"Don't play too rough." He warned lightly and processed to house when he heard a yell of 'yes, sir/dad!' When he removed his boots and shoulder pad, he saw the other three had been there with books and comic. '_Oh, to Ella's place, I see_' He smiled lightly. He paused then walking quickly toward his room, taking his camera.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Mu finally opened his eyes, a morning sun had peek from the window of Milo's room. Feeling a rise and fall movement, he finally move up slightly. It seem his body had moved when he was sleeping. His upper body was squashing someone. He looked up and found out it was Alderbaran once again. He looked around and found both Shaka and Aiolia were sleeping on Milo's bed. He was trying to remember where the other two went. Oh yeah, Mr. Xander said about going to retrieve his squid net so he was out yesterday night to the sea. Milo and Camus were then given permission to use his dad's bed, to let more room for them to sleep comfortably. The youngest saint let out a yawn as he moved down, careful as not to let his friend wake up.

"You're awake." There was a whisper.

"Oh, sorry, I wake you up, do I?"

"Don't worry." Alderbaran groggily reply, moving to his side to catch another z. Barefoot, the boy skipped outside, going directly to fetch a glass of water. He noticed it quickly. The books which were being read yesterday had been placed on the coffee table. They had brought back 4 novels and 3 comics back. He chuckled. Camus and Shaka made thing difficult yesterday, they both fixed on finishing the book in one day. Milo's Dad had to glare and threaten to confiscate the novels if both didn't go to sleep immediately.

He walked to the table and read the titles. Two of the Sherl*ck were Camus, Fo*nd was Shaka and the other novel was an assignment for Milo. The comics were his but Alderbaran and Aiolia also read it. He paused. If Aunty Ella thought Milo could read it than maybe he also could. He curious as he took the novel.

"My Father Drag*n" Mu climbed the sofa and sat, opening the first page and quietly reading.

…

"Mu, you are awake." He heard a voice in front of him, the youngest saint whipped his head up to find Milo. His face still a little sleepy, before gave out a yawn. "Oh, you are reading that."

"Um, yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Is it good?"

"I only read until pages 6."

"Keep reading and tell me the story later." Milo grinned wickedly while he gave him a blank stare.

"… You probably should do it yourself." He narrowed his eyes lightly. The blue hair boy chuckled.

"Hai, hai, I will, I will." He replied off handedly, moving to the restroom. Mu shook his head as he was back on the novel.

…

A tap on his shoulder caught his attention as he looked up once again.

"Finally. Thought you are sleeping there." Aiolia grinned "Breakfast ready."

"Oh, ok." He nodded, still holding the book, his index finger slipped on the pages where he just read. He suddenly jolt up in surprise. Since when Shaka was there sitting beside him reading his novel!? He finally noticed Camus was also on the single sofa reading his Sherl*ck. "Huh?! Since when?" He blinked. He had just noticed Milo was putting bread and yogurt on the table. While Alderbaran had plate of cheese on his hands.

"Since 15 minutes ago." Milo said helpfully. He once again let out a laugh. "When I came, they were there with you. Bookworms." He teased. "Anyway, breakfast." He walked toward Camus then sweep the book. The ice master quickly glared, the temperature in the room suddenly plummet 10 degrees.

"Milo!" The water bearer began but the boy let out a smirk. On the same time there was yell of 'Hey!' from Shaka's side as Aiolia was taking his book.

"Nuh uh. You have this back after breakfast… and change of cloth/toilet break/teeth brushing." The temperature took nose-dive into 5 Celsius. "Or I'll just let Dad take this away."

"Yup, you too. Shaka! Come on, I'm hungry already." The brown hair saint grin lightly. Milo took the bookmark that had been given by Aunty Ella yesterday and put in onto the page. Closing the book, he challenge his friend to take it. Camus murmured quietly but the temperature had steadily creeping up. Shaka groaned.

Truth to his words, Camus and Shaka were left alone after that. Mu also joining in into the reading while the trio was out from the house.

_To be continue..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: by the way, Aeson is character from manga of Saintia Sho. The only OC in this fanfic (so far) are Xander, the father and Ella, the librarian.**

**Warning: grammar/error/vocab mistake may occurred.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are copyright of Masami Kurumana and Chimaki Kuori. I'm only borrowing for fanfic sake.**

_Our Memories_

_Part Seven_

Xander was back with his net and one steel drum full with sea water and live squids. Even though he was not a saint. Being a pawn, he still had power beyond normal human. He heaved lightly as he brought down the drum near the well and tree stump where he usually fixed his net. He moved to spread his net slightly, lightly examined the holes. Nothing too damage, he would likely to put on fixing tomorrow after the island routine patrols. It was quite early to have lunch anyway. He leaved his tools and walked toward the house, finding 3 kids lounging on the living room with books. His son was nowhere to be seen. Mu and Shaka seemed to be aware of him since they both looked at him slightly before going back into the books. The other one however didn't seem to notice, too concentrate with his book. Or… that could be because he trusted he is in a good hand and in a good place that the boy decided to concentrate fully into his book. Xander smiled lightly, he was pleased to gain their trust.

The man moved to the kitchen cupboard and checked one jar, the one with boiled walnut. He uncapped it and examine. Hmmm… this need more time, he thought as he took a spoon out from the drawer. He used the spoon to stir the content before he drain the water and changed the water. Sealing it once again, he put it back into the cupboard. His son really like this thing but the walnut was still need a little more time to mature. He put the spoon down onto the basin and took a cooking knife, cutting board and bowls. He was back outside and took a foldable table with him. He should be able to clean some of the squid for today lunch and… there was octopus that Milo had caught the other day…

"Dad, you back!" Speaking of devil…

"Son." He noted the three boys were wet, sands on the sandals. "Swimming at the beach?"

"Yes, sir." Aiolia grinned while his hand showed a big pinkish shell. "Look I found this."

"Oh hoh. That is quite huge." The Leo saint brimming with pride.

"We also play football too!" Alderbaran said quickly, didn't want to be outdone.

"I see. No power right?"

"Of course, dad. We play with the other kids, it's not fair for them if we use any power." Milo pouted. Of course, without their power, they were all still physically stronger. They knew not to use any power to play with the other kids. They even split the team. Alderbaran team vs Milo – Aiolia team but the big guy still win the game. Being a Brazilian blood might had something to do with it, curse Alderbaran.

"Right, good good." He brushed his child's hair lightly. "Go wash the salt and sand away."

"What with knife, Sir?" Alderbaran continued.

"I'm going to clean squid, how about you two help me with the fire wood later?" He said.

"Fire wood?"

"Lunch today, grill octopus and squid." Milo eyes quickly beam as soon as he heard the word grill.

"Oh!?"

"Milo, after you finish washing, can you take that bucket and help me trade some of this squids with potatoes to Mr. Dimitris."

"Ok, Dad!"

Later on…

Both Alderbaran dan Aiolia had already cut the firewood. They both put it near Xander and watched him with interest as the man skillfully clean the small squids. Pulling innards, head, mouth and ink sac.

"Wow, it looks so easy." The Leo saint said, he was tempt to take one of that live squid.

"Is it?"

The dark hair boy moved to poke one of the dead squids. Feeling slimy and cold. "Ew, I never see this head before, it's so creepy." There was a laugh.

"Creepy huh? Well indeed if it is big." The man chuckled as he looked into the barrel that he had and pull out something. There a big splash as he took it out. "This is the biggest squid I caught today."

"WOW!" Aiolia shout loudly, looking at the animal which was struggling to escape from Xanders' hand. Tentacles flying and water spurting everywhere. The creature was as big as Xander's whole arm.

"That is so big."

"Yup, but there are a lot of squid bigger than this in the ocean."

"Really!" Both the boys looked at him, eyes shining waiting for a good story.

"Ahem." He put the squid back into the barrel. "You see, last year, I was squid fishing with Milo. It was 4 days after the storm and I caught one of the squid this big." He said while moving his hands to show how big the squid was. He remembered it was around half meter or so.

"WOW!"

"It was a monster, it was rare to have squid that big."

"What did you do with it?" Aiolia shouted excitedly.

"We took it to the town center and grilled it there to share with other of course. The meat was so thick." Xander chuckled.

"Dad, I got potatoes." Milo shout from a far with a bag of huge potatoes on his embrace.

"Ah, good. Can you place it inside and help me clean some of it."

"Yes, dad." He quickly trotted into the house.

"Now… where was I?"

"Thick meat!" Alderbaran helped.

"Oh, yeah. You see…"

_Saint_

_Seiya_

There were a bang from the front door which made Shaka looked up from his book. Mu was also blinking while looking at the door. They both found Milo had just walk in with a huge sack full of potatoes. Camus eyes twitched a little, without raising his head, his eyes glanced up but was back to his book.

"What are you doing with potatoes?" Mu said putting a book mark and closing down the book before sliding down from the sofa. The Scorpio saint walked passed them quickly and put the sack down near the cupboard.

"It's for lunch." He said as he ripped open the sack and retrieved 8 biggest potatoes he saw, the thing still had dirt.

"Uh… let me help."

"Sure, can you take a brush over there? We need to clean this outside." Chatting, both of the boys were out from the house quickly. Shaka paused, should he also help? He looked at his Aquarius friend. With his reading pace, he would need two to three hours to finish. He also took the bookmark and placed it inside. Moving the book onto the table he decided to see what happen outside with the other.

"Camus, you coming?"

"Later…"

"Right." Shaka moved out the door and found out that both Mu and Milo were near the well, washing potatoes. The activity that they, the gold saints of Sanctuary were never have done. He watched for a while, Milo was brushing the dirt from the potato away and he gave it to Mu to try. The youngest saint was eager to do. After all, what they ever see was never a real thing and was all picture in book. He heard a shriek and found Aiolia was evading water spurt from a live animal while Alderbaran was trying to control the animal with his hands. _Is that squid? That is big._ Shaka thought and found it in amuse. Xander was laughing before taking it back and put it into the drum.

"That is huge." He said as he near the trio.

"Mr. Xander said he even got a bigger squid." Aiolia spoke, he even stretched his hands.

"Really?" He said listening to the story that his Leo friend babble with enthusiasm. His eyes however were watching the man took a live squid before slicing and removing liver and head. The tentacles of the squid was still flinging wildly when he saw the man was taking something under its head.

"This is the mouth or you can call it beak." Xander said before tossing the head onto another bowl. He throw the mouth into a small trash bin. He process to put the liver to another bowl. He took away the skin before cutting and throwing the transparent bone too, to the trash bin. He also sliced innards and small black ball before putting it into another bowl.

"What is that?"

"Oh, that ink sac of squid. That is too small to consume but the ink can be used."

"There're two bowls?" Shaka asked as he noted another bowl of ink sac.

"The bigger one can be fried later for my night snack. Just a delicacy and it good for beer..." The man paused. "Emm… forget the beer part. It's a good snack." He chuckled as the kids all looked at him in confused.

"Dad. Potatoes." Both Milo and Mu walked toward them with the already cleaned potatoes.

"Just place it there." After a while, the boys were quietly watching the man work with squid. Sometimes squid was squirting water which made them shriek in surprise or laugh.

"… Can I try that?" Shaka suddenly asked.

"Huh?" All eyes was toward the boy. Xander blinked. "You mean cleaning squid?"

"Yes."

"Eh! I want too!" Aiolia suddenly shout.

"Me too!" Alderbaran followed.

"Me Me!" Milo didn't really want to be outdone even though he had already learn it once without a good result… Mu was looking back and forward between his peers and the man before murmuring in a more quiet voice. "Me too."

"Right…" Xander paused once again. Sure, he had taught his own child how to handle sea animal since he was young but this bunch hadn't even see a live squid before and… they were gold saint so it should be all right to teach them on how to handle cooking knife this early… "All right. But let me teach you one by one."

"Me first!" Aiolia yelled

"Hey!" Shaka grumbled. That was supposed to be his idea! Xander chuckled.

"Settle down boys, Shaka first." The Virgo saint beamed in victory while the other pouted.

"Come." The man moved the boy to stand at the tree stump and pull the table in front of him. The only adult moved behind the boy and put the knife onto his hand. "Now, place the knife like this." Xander's hand guided Shaka's on how to grip a knife then his right hand took a live squid.

"You grip squid like this." The man put his left hand onto the head. The boy mimic it but removed his hand quickly as soon as he touch the moving animal. He never thought it was cold and slimy... but was once again putting his left hand down on the squid head. "Right, you slice it like this." He said as he removed his right hand from the squid and guided the child hand. Moving the blade into the squid upper part and sliced it open. Shaka widen his eyes slightly as the tentacles movement become more hectic. The man guide the cut and separated liver and head. "Now, you can pull out the mouth." He said as he removed the knife.

"Uh... ok..."

"Yup, just pinch this black thing and pulled." Xander chuckled when he saw Shaka looked a little unsure. Well, with the squid eyes staring and tentacles flying, that kind of thing looked terrifying. The boy was hesitated at first but with no difficulty was able to pinch it out. Xander then tossed both head and liver to separate bowl and cut slightly onto the skin.

"Pull the skin out, just grab this and pull." After the skin was pulled, the knife was back onto Shaka's hand and the man guided it back into slicing cuttlebone and innard. Last, he delicately guide the small hand onto the small ink sac but it was too bad that the ink was rupture. Well, no need to worry since the sac was small so it was not used for frying after all.

"That's it. Now Aiolia's turn."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Mu was quite bored since it was still not his turn. So as he was waiting, he look at the bowls. He curiously poke one of the head with tentacles, some of it was still moving. Then he looked at the bowls of ink sac. The bigger one was left on its own since Mr. Xander had said something about frying but the other bowl had more albeit smaller sac wasn't that useful. Few of it had been ruptured but he was quite curious if the ink could be used to write? That would smell so fishy, right? He thought but curiosity got the better of him as he dipped his forefinger into the ink. He removed it and run it onto the table. There was black ink smeared lightly onto the table. The ink was quite sticky too.

Once again he dipped. This time though, one sac also followed and stayed on his finger. He pressed it with his thump but the consistency made his squeamish. He quickly bat his hand to loosen it out. It was supposed to land back to bowl but the sac stayed. He bat once again, more forcefully. The action was unnoticed by other as they were all preoccupied with watching Alderbaran cutting. Then there was tiny splat sound and a shrik. All looked at the source, while Mu looked at the other boy in horror.

"Shaka… Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Woah, head shot!" Milo laugh loudly, Shaka was glaring for once at the lilac hair boy. Aiolia finally let out a snort before laughing, he added it up by rolling on the ground. The blonde boy was madder at Aiolia than Mu by now. He rubbed the ink out but one idea seem to enter his mind. Ink + small un-ruptured sac = bullet. He quickly took one of the small sac ink, looking at the still laughing Leo. He then launched and the small circle sac was finally bull eyeing the brown hair saint cheek.

"EW! Shaka!"

"Hmmrf."  
Xander was watching for a while, he realized something quickly and took the bowl of the larger size ink sac onto his hand. Milo also realized something as he took the other bowl. While the dad was trying to protect the bowl, the son had other reason to want that thing. He grinned as he took one and shoot it toward the laughing Alderbaran.

"Milo!" The Taurus saint roared. The knife was still on his hand which Xander was able to took it out quickly. But in process of taking the knife, Big Al was able to take the bowl that he was currently protecting.

One lead to another, the start of sac shooting began. By now, the front door of the house was opened and out was Camus who investigated due to the loud noises and fluctuated cosmos of his comrades. The boy had avoid the first stray bullet quickly but the second, the faster one which was deliberately shoot to him had grazed his hair, gluing into it. The ice boy groaned when he smell that fishy smell and joined force with Aiolia and Alderbaran quickly.

Xander sighed, watching the boys shoot that fishy ink. The beloved delicacy beer food is gone… He supposed, Mu might still want to learn how to cut the squid after the game and maybe Camus too. He would be cleaning the bigger squids after the lunch was over. Away from the kids, he didn't want to lose another batch of his favorite beer snack.

Not much later, he was watering down some ink battered kids which smell quite fishy with his hose. Not before he had his camera to put it into another photo memory though.

_To be continue…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Aeson is character from manga/anime of Saintia Sho. The only OC in this fanfic (so far) are Xander, the father and Ella, the librarian.**

**Warning: grammar/error/vocab mistake may occurred.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are copyright of Masami Kurumada and Chimaki Kuori. I'm only borrowing for fanfic sake.**

_Our Memories_

_Part Eight_

Aeson was humming lightly, his night shift was over and it was a beautiful morning so he had choose to ready himself for tending his 'pets' instead of going to sleep. After all, he still had a load of energy. There were nothing much happen in the island for the last decades. He liked it here and was grateful to be stationed here. The last time some important thing happened in the island was the born of Scorpio star.

_Flashback_

Seven years ago, papacy had contacted him about one baby that should be located inside the island. He was supposed to retrieve him/her immediately after the star dropped down from the sky. But for whatever reason, that baby was not miraculously found like the other already born zodiacs. He was born normally among human. Papacy and the old master were both coming just to make sure they didn't misread the star. Both were greet with bloody baby with umbilical cord intact to a dying woman and a mixed feeling pawn soldier. That was so normal in regard of the other. Too normal in fact…

The gold saints had always born in a bizarre way but it always began with star(s) falls. The Geminis were dropped inside Sanctuary Gemini temple. Next, after the absent of three years, the Cancer was discovered on the ground of Italia, inside a burning abandon house in the mountainous area in the middle of nowhere. The abandon cabin was engulfed in blue-ish fire and it was a hell for even a silver saint to save the baby but the fire didn't seem to harm the child in anyway. The saint thankfully also came out unscathed.

After the Cancer, the Capricorn was found near talayot inside the Spanish island of Majorca, sleeping peacefully inside an empty shell of turtle, guarded by huge black monster snake. The silver saint who came to retrieve the baby got a huge surprise for it but the said snake looked at her silently before disappearing into the night. As if the creature thrust the baby was now in a good hand.

The Pisces came just two month after that, found in the small poisonous island inside the lake of Vanern, Sweden. It was a headache to reach the place as they need someone that immune to poison. Which was none of them. In the end, the old master Dohko was the only one who could retrieve the baby (later to be known that he could achieve that due to his heart that beat only 200 times a day, so he could hold his breath for certain time).

The Taurus was next to be born after the span of two years. Nested inside the jungle of Amazon, guarded by jaguar. It took some times to even go into the dense of the forest. It was a wonder on how the baby could had survive but since the previous babies which miraculously appeared in various ways, in various places, in the most various conditions. These saints had just stopped asking anymore question.

The Leo and Sagittarius were dropped from the sky on the same time. Papacy was so confuse as to why Sagittarius star was born in Leo month. Thankfully, both were born inside Sanctuary like the Geminis so no one needed to travel out. But instead of babies, the Sagittarius star took form of a kid as soon as papacy found him inside the Sagittarius temple. To be exact a seven years old kid who knew that he is a Sagittarius gold saint and the one in his embrace is his brother, a Leo. But if someone asked Aiolos, he didn't seem to remember anything about that day.

Then there's this Virgo saint whose birth was the most bizarre than another. He was born inside the monastery from a lotus flower with one hand pointed to the sky and one hand pointed to the ground. Hence, the name of Shaka was given by a head monk, related to 'ten jou ten ge yuiga dokuson' as declared by Shakyamuni. It was quite a headache too, to take the kid from the monastery as the Virgo star was hailed as the reincarnation of Buddha. Which, by the way, was clashed quite ironically with his status as the chosen gold saint of Athena. The baby was released not without condition that Sanctuary would give him back to the monastery for his advance training.

After Milo, Aquarius was located in France, to be exact inside the cave with the worst blizzard ever recorded in the coldest month of winter at the peak of Mont Blanc. After several attempts to retrieve the baby, papacy decided to just use his teleport into the source of the cosmo and was able to take him back to Sanctuary. A condition befitted for the ice master to be…

The last star was Aries, the youngest one followed in next two short months and was delivered into the Sanctuary directly by another lemurian. He was said to be born normally as one of the lost race of lemurian. The mother had the same fate as Milo's. The father had been lost in the war. So the baby basically orphan by the time he reached papacy…

_End of Flashback_

So yeah, Milo born normally was just too… normal. Though in exchange of it, the wife had to go… but, Xander as father love the kid even more. He was so sad for the fact that his son was destined to die in battle too… but he was also so proud of him that Aeson always heard him bragged about this boy.

Aeson shook his head. When one was destined as a saint. It's only mean to die for the cause of the world. The boys who arrived several days ago for their break should be enjoying their life when they could. Because who knew what might happen in the future. He on the other hand, was grateful that he was able to live for 4 decades peacefully. He didn't show any sign of growing old too. A perk of being a saint, he supposed. They grew physically more quickly but they seem to stop growing old just like papacy. Even though papacy was supposed to be 240 years something, he didn't really grow any older than sixty… '_Huh? Wait. The old master Dohko supposed to be on the same age with papacy and he looked really old. So maybe Sanctuary do protect their body too?_' He pondered

"Aeson nii? Hello?"

"Wah! Geez! Milo! Don't just suddenly appeared in front of me like that! You can give me a heart attack!"

"But I already called you several times, and you didn't answer at all."

"Oh?" The man blinked as he looked at him only to find, indeed 5 more kids beside the Scorpio saint. He grinned sheepishly. "Right, let me guess. I know you are Shaka. Hmm, this should be Mu, right? Lemurian." The lilac boy blinked before nodding. Aeson looked at the big boy. "Alderbaran, since I hear you are the tallest among the seven years old."

Yes, I am!" Al said proudly.

"… So you must be Aiolia, you looks like your brother." He noted, he had met the teen occasionally when he had to go to Sanctuary in regard of reporting. The boy grinned, Aiolos after all, his hero.

"That means you are Aquarius Camus. The genius." Hearing the word, the boy blushed lightly.

"… I'm not…"

"Oh, do I mistaken that you are Camus."

"No… I'm Camus…" A chuckle could be heard as Milo exclaimed.

"I think he mean the genius part, but Ae-Nii is not wrong, you are genius." That made Camus embarrassed even further, and he tugged on Milo's shirt.

"Stop that…" He muttered, Milo grinned.

"So, I should introduce myself then. I'm Aeson. Crateris Aeson."

"Oh! You are Aeson!" Aiolia beaming lightly.

"They say you are one of silver saint that had power like gold saints!" Alderbaran chipping in

"Ha ha ha. That is way too exaggerating." He smiled lightly. "So how you guys do so far?"

"Oh! Yesterday we did a squid cleaning." The Leo saint said.

"And we play shooting with ink sac." Mu stated as if it had occurred normally

"Ink sac?" The man blinked.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Milo laughed

"No! It was fishy!" Shaka groaned while Alderbaran laughed loudly.

"And sticky." Camus growled quietly.

"Eh… well…" Aeson couldn't really picture that… "So, I am about to tend my pets, do you want to come?"

"Pets?" They asked in unison.

"Yup."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"…" Camus was looking at white boxes stacked as high as one meter. This was not what he envision of pets. When someone say the word 'pet'. That would be automatically goes to dogs or cats or horses or... He looked at Shaka then Milo. All right, birds and scorpions too, since his friends both were able to tame/feed/pet/bound with bird and scorpion… but this was not how he envision of the so call pets.

"Ick! This is not pet!" Aiolia also shared his idea of pet… so was Mu, who moved behind Alderbaran and was trying not to wave his hands. He definitely didn't like to be sting. Thank you… The buzzing sound of unmistakably bees could be heard. He didn't mind bee but swarm of bees were altogether different!

"Oh, bees!" Milo didn't seem to bother with it. So did Shaka.

"Yup, I need to make insulation for the box, so I will be measuring. Oh, and we can also harvest honey."

"Honey? From here?" Alderbaran asked, curiosity perked up.

"Yup."

"But don't it sting?"

"Of course." Aeson grinned while Camus groaned. No one like being sting. "Ara~? (Oh?) So our gold saints are afraid of little sting huh?" He teased.

"No, we're not!" Aiolia let out a huff, puffing his chest. The man let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't think it is as worst as my sting." Milo said while moving his forefinger and let the red nail grown.

"… You have never shoot it to anyone so how can you know?" The boys looked at Camus in unison, Aeson included.

"Are you saying someone should try my sting and compare it with this bee sting?" The Scorpio saint questioning, raising his red forefinger and poked the air playfully.

"No." The only adult interrupted quickly. "Do not, I repeat do not use any attack moves to anyone except if that person possessed danger to our Goddess, Athena or Sanctuary." He glared though he didn't think it was effective enough that no one flinched.

"I know that Ae – Nii… Papacy and Roshi had already lecture us about that." Milo said blankly while letting his nail dissapeared.

"Good to know." The Crateris star sighed in relief. "And you too boy, don't put dangerous thought. Milo is not exactly that bright." He said off handedly to the young Aquarius.

"HEY! AE-NII!" The boy pouted, disagree heavily. There were chuckles and laughter, except for Camus.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." That put the brown hair man into a pause as he let out a huge sweatdrop.

"Uh… I mean it as a joke."

"Oh…"

"OI!" Milo once again protested, while Aiolia chuckled and poked him.

"So back to the bees. Let us extract honey later, after I take measure first."

Minutes later… the kids watched as the man took something that looked like teapot…

"What's that?" Shaka investigating the tool.

"This is bee smoker, to calm the bees. Usually stimulate fire situation that the bees will be going to the direction away from the source and into the nest to eat." He said and put several dry straw into the smoker and using his cosmo to light it up. The fire started lightly. He put in twigs and more straws in. After several minutes, he finally put in wood chips and closed the lid. Pushing it several times as it created smoke.

"Now then, you can use your cosmo to protect yourself, the usual bee keeper use protective clothing but we saints don't need that since we have cosmo." He grinned. "But still don't swat anything and just ignore the bees, all right."

"Ok!" As the man moved toward the hives, he smoked it around and soon he was able to open the lid. The boys were gathered around it but still standing a little farther from the boxes. Mu was trying not to move his hands. Camus had been trying his hardest to ignore the buzzing sound around him. He was not a fan of insect unlike his friend… Aiolia was ducking sometimes when bee was too close to his face. Big Al, Shaka and Milo didn't seem too bother with the buzz around them.

"Wow cool!" Aldebaran and Milo were the first to reach when Aeson took a frame full with bees.

"Woah!" Aiolia followed while Camus widen his eyes. That was a huge swarm!

"So is that the honey?"Shaka asked. Mu also looked at it with fascinating.

"Yup." He walked toward them and dropped his body lower to their level. He flipped the frame horizontally and gently moved his finger onto the swarm of bees. "See? No sting." He said as he scooped one of the bees. The bee moved around his finger before flying back into the hive. He checked the frame then nodded. "Right I'm taking this one. Now I will be shaking the bees from this. They will be flying but still no swatting, all right?" Aeson moved back to the boxes location, taking the frame behind the box entrance and gave it a hard shake. Bees were dropped to the ground, some began to fly frantically but still, only a few of them butting with the boys. No sting or it might be the cosmo protecting. He quickly brushing the remaining bees on the frame before putting it down into the box that he already prepared earlier. After 4 more frames, the pack finally retreated from the hives.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

They were back to the hut and with the help of the kids; knife, table, buckets and one odd looking tools had been brought outside in the open.

"So, this is bee nest?"

"I don't see honey."

"What's that white thing?"

"Why do it shape like this?"

"Oi, I find a dead bee."

"What is that tool?"

"Hoah, all right, settle down first." Aeson never handled kids like this. Milo was more than enough, now adding 5 more curious kids override his brain. He somehow knew why Papacy need this break… the boys were looking in anticipation but were quiet down a little. The man took one of the frame, flipped it horizontally. "Here." He moved his finger and pressed the center of the frame. Lo and behold, the white wax broke and honey was pouring out.

"Oh!"

"Hey! It's honey!"

"Wow…"

"Yup, this white yellowish thing is bee wax, we just need to scrape the caps out." The man finally took long blade and began to slice the caps. The wax was dropped to the bucket. He then scraped the other side before putting the frame into the steel container. "And this tool called extractor. To extract honey without destroying the nest." He moved another frame and done the same with it, the kids were waiting in anticipation of what would Aeson do after that. After four of the frame had gone to the strainer. "Now, let's take turn on spinning."

Minutes went by with spinning later… the man took the last frame, He cut the whole frame out and placing it in the small rack that he prepared. He then cut it into 8 pieces of honeycomb

Aiolia was bored with watching the spinning tool and moved to the man. He tiptoed while leaning on the table to see what the silver saint was doing. "Are you cutting the nest?"

"Yup. I am sharing it with the other." He said. "Can you go inside the hut? Feed me some small container boxes and plastic inside the kitchen cupboard."

"Yes sir!" The Leo saint quickly run into the house. This time, Shaka was the one who approached the man.

"Sir, why cutting bee's home?"

"Oh this?" A chuckle. He cut a little strip from one of them. He finally sliced the strip into small rectangle part that could be chewed in one go. "Say aaa?"

"Eh?" Shaka hesitated for a second, looking and questioning.

"Come, say aaa."

"…" He looked around in embarrass. Making sure everyone were occupied. "Aaa?" The man smirked lightly. '_So young but so self-conscious, huh?_' He put the small size honeycomb into the child mouth. Shaka immediately tasted the sweetness of honey.

"You can chew on it." The Virgo saint heard what he said and began to chew on it. The honey had dissolved and the texture was surprisingly like a gum. His eyes widen and even though he was not the fan of sweet. He didn't mind this one. "You can shallow or spit the wax though. How's it?"

"It's good." The boy said as he decided to just swallow the wax. After all, from what he learned in Sanctuary. Honey is precious… There were paused before he let out a light blush. "Can I have another?" Aeson let out another laugh. So… even Shaka could manage the puppy eyes? Eh well, almost puppy eyes look. He cut another small 'candy', but as soon as he was able to put it into Shaka's mouth; Aiolia was arriving and yelling.

"AH! Not fair!" The sudden yell caught everyone attention and poor blonde hair kid was coughing lightly. Definitely something going into the wrong windpipe…

"You Ok?"

"Cough." A nod, the honeycomb was still in his mouth, he was ignoring Aiolia though…

"Ah! I want that too!" Alderbaran had stopped the spinning, quickly leaving the tool in favor of tasting honey.

"Yes, yes you will got one each." He announced, but when his eyes meet Shaka, the man winked. As if saying that '_t__he first one is a secret._' With that, the still Virgo boy beamed.

Later… Xander got a surprise present of honeycomb and a jar of honey. So… it must be Aeson then. He would make use of that sparingly though the honeycomb might be gone in 3-4 days. But before that… he was regretting for not giving the camera to Aeson. Taking picture of his kid and friends in Aeson's bee farm made a good memory for both him and pope. Ah well, taking a picture of them with bees but that honeycomb and jar of honey would sufficed.

_To be continue…_


End file.
